


In nomine Patris

by naya_k



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-20
Updated: 2007-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naya_k/pseuds/naya_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>на самом деле я должна написать целый список предупреждений, но я не буду. Если есть предупреждения, которые могут вас смутить, не читайте.<br/>Это дарк на самом деле. Присуствует нецензурная лексика и много пафоса. Если вам покажется, что там ООС - вы правы, действие происходит через 15 лет после примерного окончания третьего сезона. Соотвественно АУ по отношению к нему.</p>
    </blockquote>





	In nomine Patris

**Author's Note:**

> на самом деле я должна написать целый список предупреждений, но я не буду. Если есть предупреждения, которые могут вас смутить, не читайте.  
> Это дарк на самом деле. Присуствует нецензурная лексика и много пафоса. Если вам покажется, что там ООС - вы правы, действие происходит через 15 лет после примерного окончания третьего сезона. Соотвественно АУ по отношению к нему.

1.

Все началось с неотвеченного письма. Я иногда писал ему, ну вроде как в игре «Марко-Поло», знаете? Орешь из одной комнаты «Марко», а из другой тебе отвечают «Поло», будто сигнал ловят. Так и я писал ему разные письма, не особо умного содержания, а он отвечал мне письмами тоже не особо умного содержания. Его письма постоянно приходили с одним и тем же штемпелем города Нарато штата Массачусетс, что, в принципе, было и неудивительно, ведь именно там я его и оставил. Я забирал их уже из Небраски, маленького городка на краю штата, где продавали самые длинные удочки в мире, а перед каждым домом стояли почтовые ящики в виде кукольных домиков. Я дал ему этот адрес, потому что это был единственный город, чье полное название я смог тогда вспомнить - наша последняя встреча отнюдь не располагала к просветлению сознания.

После перекрестка и последней встречи с Демоном, которая была без малого пятнадцать лет назад, мы как-то резко разбежались по разным концам Америки, будто нарисовали на земле прямую линию и разъехались ровненько в противоположные стороны. Я - на запад, он - на восток. Это казалось нам правильным. После почти всей жизни бок о бок кажется, что и шагу ступить не можешь, не оглянувшись. Я до сих пор иногда поворачиваюсь, правда, обычно за моей спиной только пьяные бородатые рожи. Говорят, привычки проходят со временем, возможно, у кого-то действительно получалось бросить, но это - явно не обо мне. Я все так же гоняюсь за призраками, в которых никто не верит, и оборачиваюсь, чтобы увидеть брата, который давно умер. А что до Демона с перекрестка, то эта история, пожалуй, подождет.

Когда он не ответил на мое «Марко» в октябре, я прождал еще до января, прежде чем ехать выяснять, в чем дело. Однажды он так же не отвечал мне около полугода, и я сорвался с места, наплевав на милого призрака с развороченным лицом, который должен был составить мне компанию на ближайшую неделю, а это, скажу я тебе, была та еще жертва в те времена. Оказалось, что я приехал не зря, уже с порога я понял, почему полгода от него была только тишина в эфире. На весь дом раздавался громкий, похожий на крик банши, детский ор. И, да, я знаю, о чем говорю, с банши мы сталкивались пару раз, когда еще охотились вместе. По ушам бьет абсолютно так же.

Этого банши звали Сэмми, ему было четыре месяца, он весил не тяжелее моей сумки с ружьями и обслюнявил мне всю куртку.

Так я с ним и познакомился тогда. Мы даже поговорили немного, пока он пожевывал мой палец и пытался заехать кулаком мне в лицо. Сэм носился с ним, что тот демон со свежекупленной душой, подбрасывая на руках и устраивая полеты в дальний космос, а я был уверен, что куртку после этого уже точно можно будет выбрасывать. А в доме пахло детской присыпкой и сбежавшим молоком. Надо ли говорить, что я не нашел ни грамма виски?

В этот раз все было по-другому. Всю дорожку перед домом занесло листьями, они хрустели под каждым моим шагом и разлетались от ветра волнами. А в доме стояла холодина почище морозильника.

Я оставил там привезенного в подарок Сэмми игрушечного Бэтмена, который умел ползать и выбрасывать сетку, взятые в дорогу гамбургеры и надпись «Дин» на пыльном кухонном столе. Больше я никогда не бывал в этом доме.

Отец как-то давно говорил нам, что лучшая охота – по осени. Демоны, как мухи, к зиме впадают в спячку. Или морозы плохо сказываются на их метафизическом цвете лица, кто его знает - ни я, ни отец никогда не были особо хорошими теоретиками.

Та осень тоже была хороша. Я подрезал двух призраков, разыгрывающих из себя Бонни и Клайда, искупал одного демона, занимающегося спиритическими сеансами, что само по себе уже не давало ему права называть себя настоящим демоном, и отправил на тот свет оборотня.

Сэм попал в аварию 15 ноября 2011-го года, когда я был между Небраской и Вайомингом, где-то между демоном и оборотнем.

Я еще с детства привык отсчитывать события по сверхъестественным существам. Когда каждый раз вспоминаешь: «Это было, когда отец охотился на стригу», или «Как раз после демона-из-Колорадо», обычные месяцы дают плохое представление о сроках. Так и получается, что Сэм для меня умер между демоном и оборотнем, а не в ноябре 2011-го.

Когда охотишься всю жизнь, смерть по естественным причинам, или такие банальные вещи, как аварии, кажутся сверхъестественным, будто лицензия на убийство дана только демонам и вампирам. На самом деле все куда проще – ты привыкаешь, что эти смерти ты можешь предотвратить, и все, что за гранью нормального для обычного человека, именно ты можешь изменить, потому что знаешь кучу ритуалов, читаешь много умных книжек и веришь в путешествия во времени. Обычные смерти – это слишком просто, чтобы иметь точку приложения. Обычные смерти в конце концов начинают казаться тебе нечестными.

Я не думал тогда об этом, конечно же, - я тогда мало о чем думал на самом деле. Я просто слонялся по городу Нарато, пытаясь найти эту точку приложения, пытаясь зацепиться хоть за что-то, расспрашивая местных жителей, прочитывая все газеты, просиживая в библиотеке целыми днями. Но в этом городе не было ни демонов, ни призраков, ни хоть одной стоящей легенды. Этот город был просто сверхъестественно нормальным. И несколько дней даже это я пытался расследовать, в моей голове просто не укладывалось, как что-то может быть настолько нормальным.

Мне не выдали свидетельство о смерти, потому что Сэма звали Сэм Джордан, а меня звали Патрик Кастело.

Мне сказали только, что они похоронены на городском кладбище, а их сына Сэмми забрали социальные службы.

Я побывал на этом кладбище. Огромная поляна, засаженная ровной газонной травкой. Смотритель долго хвалился тем, как рьяно он следит за чистотой. «Даже мертвые люди любят чистоту и порядок, чистота и порядок у нас в городе ценятся», - приговаривал он, пожевывая кончик зубочистки и почесывая щетину.

Я нашел их могилы. Два серых камня рядом. «Сэм Джордан, 1983-2011, любимый муж и заботливый отец» и «Джули Джордан, 1985-2011, любящая жена и заботливая мать». Я не знаю, был ли Сэм любимым мужем или заботливым отцом, но Сэм Джордан – это налоговый консультант, который закупается в соседнем супермаркете по выходным, играет в бейсбол с сыном на заднем дворе и умеет жарить барбекю с соседями. Сэм Джордан родился в 1983 и умер вместе с женой в аварии в 2011 году. Сэм Джордан – это не мой брат, не мой напарник, не мой Сэм. Наверное, говорить так – будто считать, что мой Сэм бессмертен. Я и сам смеюсь.

Но стоя перед этими надгробными камнями, сжимая кулаки и рассматривая неровные края серых плит, я только и мог думать о том, что там, под ними – не мой брат, и то никогда не будет мой брат.

Я даже пнул этот камень тогда. Частью от злости, частью от того, что дебильнее памятника найти нельзя. Будто кто-то, посмотрев на это поле, усыпанное совершенно одинаковыми, со стандартными надписями камнями сможет отличить один от другого. Будто по этому куску камня можно хоть как-то судить о том, каким был Сэм. Да и еще, я просто не мог удержаться. Я все повторял тогда: «Какой же ты идиот, Сэм, какой идиот, вот и лежи теперь под этим идиотским камнем с отколотым краем, потому что… Потому что ты просто идиот, Сэм», и не мог остановиться. Просто никак не мог заткнуться, а его не было рядом, чтобы заткнуть меня, потянуть за рукав, сесть в машину и уехать. Его не было рядом уже давно, и я даже сам садился в эту чертову машину, но тогда просто не мог.

Я ушел оттуда, кажется, вечером, - я плохо помню. И напился в номере, представляя, что где-то там на призрачной вечеринке, ведь у призраков обязательно должны быть вечеринки, иначе эта жизнь после смерти скучнее той последней оперы, на которую меня затащила последняя подружка, а ведь скучнее той оперы реально сложно что-то себе даже представить. Так вот, я представлял, что там, на призрачной вечеринке, Сэм тоже пьет за мое здоровье, и я тут пью за его упокой. У них там, у призраков, упокой обязательно должен быть, как наше здоровье. Ну, вроде чем мертвее призрак, тем на самом деле он здоровее по их призрачным меркам. Так что я пил за его призрачное здоровье. Пусть не оплошает там вместе с Джули.

Да, я, кажется, не говорил еще о Джули. Джули Стивенс – жена моего брата. Они познакомились, когда Сэм подыскивал себе жилье в этом самом Нарато. Она пекла отличное печенье и постоянно пыталась напоить меня лимонадом, в который я подливал виски, когда она не видела. Я так и не знаю, было ли у них с Сэмом хоть что-то общее, кроме ребенка, но она была красивой маленькой штучкой, и я все-таки был за него рад.

Я потом много думал, случилось ли бы все также, если бы он не решил тогда уехать. Ну, после Демона с перекрестка и всей той истории, которую я все собираюсь рассказать, но никак не решусь. Каждый, наверное, об этом думает. Отец тоже, скорее всего, потом много думал, что бы было, если бы он не заснул перед телевизором тогда. Я даже посмотрел «Машину времени», правда, по этому фильму выходило, что хрен ты кого спасешь, даже если вернешься в прошлое. А Бобби так просто покачал головой – нет, я этого не видел по телефону, но Бобби постоянно качает головой, будто воспитатель в детском саду – и сказал, что я буду таким же идиотом, как Сэм, если предприму еще что-то вроде той глупой сделки, я же знаю, чем она закончилась.

Я-то знаю, я и тогда знал, ну или, точнее, представлял, ну или, точнее, понимал, что ничем хорошим оно закончиться не может. Только вот хорошее – оно тоже у всех разное, оборотни вон любят клыки поточить об людские шеи, и попробуй скажи им, что это плохо. А я не то, чтобы себя с оборотнем сравниваю, но если с детства привык решать, что Сэм будет есть на завтрак, вопрос его жизни становится как-то не сложнее кукурузных хлопьев. Не в плане цены, а в плане уверенности, что ли.

Только тут все по-другому было. Тут со мной разговаривали не демоны с красными глазами, а полицейские в синей форме, и распорядитель в офисе, постукивающий ручкой по бумагам, будто время отсчитывал, словно я у него последние минуты отнимаю. Тут мне показали заключение о смерти, написанное по всем правилам, и заметку в газете, а проезжая мимо их дома, я увидел объявление о его продаже.

Наверное, именно тогда я понял, что мой мир, мир сверхъестественного на самом деле куда милосерднее.

Я до сих пор не знаю, стал бы я забирать Сэмми с собой, если бы не приехал повидать его именно в тот момент. Я никогда не жаловался на свою жизнь, на отца или на переезды, мне и в голову такое не приходило. Вы же не жалуетесь, что вам приходится в туалет ходить по три-четыре раза на дню. Против естества ведь не попрешь. Для меня наша жизнь была сродни сортиру. Неприятно, но необходимо, а протестовать так вообще глупо. Но даже зная это, я всегда понимал, что ребенку лучше жить в нормальной семье, где бы на завтрак его не кормили гамбургерами из ближайшего Макдональдса, а за ужином ему бы не приходилось разгребать внутренности какого-нибудь очередного монстра.

Но когда я приехал в это место, где дети ждут, пока им не найдут приемных родителей, и меня отвели к Сэмми как друга семьи, и я увидел его, то сразу понял, что он поедет со мной. Он сидел за столом и складывал из Лего игрушечный домик, разноцветный такой, из желто-красно-зеленых кирпичей с пупырышками. И вся комната была похожа на муравейник, кто-то из пластилина лепил, кто-то в шахматы играл, две девочки в стороне передвигали какую-то мебель в кукольном доме. За столом в самом углу сидела воспитательница, или управляющая, или надзиратель, я уж не знаю, как там у них называется эта должность. И Сэмми был вроде обычным ребенком среди таких же детей, у которых нет родителей, сидел за столом под желтым улыбающимся солнцем, вырезанным из картона.

Он даже не вспомнил меня. А кто бы вспомнил, если в последнее наше свидание он описал мне штаны и срыгнул на воротник? Посмотрел на меня хмуро, прищурившись, прошептал: «Здравствуйте» и пристроил крышу своему домику.

Я вывел его в туалет, его ведь еще не учили, что нельзя уходить с чужими дядями, а женщина за столом рассматривала какие-то буклеты с образцами то ли ковров, то ли обоев, и ее, видимо, тоже этому не учили.

Я посадил его в Импалу и дал по газам.

Он свернулся на заднем сидении, все еще сжимая в руках недоделанный игрушечный домик.

К тому времени я уже проходил чуть ли не по всем статьям в файлах ФБР и полиции разных штатов. Похищение ребенка? После убийства с отягчающими – это такая мелочь. К тому же, в ту ночь я перестал быть Патриком Кастело и снова стал Дином Винчестером. А Дин Винчестер, как известно, не имеет к Сэмми Джордану никакого отношения.

Мы не сразу уехали из города. Я не знал, что делать с ребенком. Я даже в детстве никогда не просил отца купить мне собаку, это вотчина всегда принадлежала Сэмми, Сэму. Она и здесь принадлежала ему, от носа до длинных завивающихся ресниц и острого подбородка, Сэмми целиком принадлежал ему.

Единственное, что я мог тогда сделать – это подойти к проблеме с другого конца. Нас с Сэмом с детства так учили: если не знаешь, где находится тварь, подумай, где бы она сама хотела находиться больше всего, метод эмпатии для принятия решений, так называл этот способ Сэм.

Метод эмпатии к четырехлетнему ребенку вылился в две пары джинсов, несколько упаковок нижнего белья, три футболки и куртку. А также энное количество молока и детского питания и одного плюшевого медвежонка, которого Сэмми тут же забросил под сидение.

За все это время он задал мне один-единственный вопрос: «Где мои папа и мама?» Как раз когда я выезжал за черту города, а он вроде бы спал. Я услышал вопрос и посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида: он сидел в мятой, наполовину расстегнутой рубашке, а на щеке у него был большой красный след от обивки. И он не плакал. Наверное, не понимал еще, что произошло, но я понимал и того меньше. Для меня дети начинались со слез и заканчивались горшками. Этот мальчик, забравшийся на сидение с ногами и сложивший руки на коленках, казался мне Люком Скайуокером, по ошибке попавшим во «Властелина Колец».

Я остановил Импалу, забрался к нему на заднее сидение и обнял. Он не сопротивлялся, но и не пытался обнять меня в ответ. Мне казалось, я мог раза четыре обхватить его, настолько он был худой. Весь в Сэма – высокий и тощий. Наверное, перерастет меня к четырнадцати.

Мне было жутко неудобно, локти то упирались в спинку сидения, то задевали подголовники передних. Сэмми сидел, не шевелясь, сцепив руки и будто пытаясь сложиться пополам, так сильно сутулился. А я пытался понять, зачем я увез его, и что мне теперь с ним делать. Он мог бы стать хорошим охотником, только я не собирался растить из него охотника, наша семья давно выплатила все свои кредиты по этой части в небесную канцелярию. Он мог стать моим племянником, только в моей жизни слово «племянник» использовалось, чтобы получить информацию от друзей или коллег погибших. Он мог быть просто сыном Сэма, он и был им, но в этом ответвлении реальности я хоть убей не мог понять, зачем ему нужен я.

Я отвез его на кладбище.

Я могу придумать столько объяснений этому простому действию. От наивного – чтобы он попрощался с родителями - до глупого – чтобы Сэм увидел, что его сын со мной. Ни о чем таком я не думал ни в тот момент, ни сейчас. Я отвез его по одной простой причине – так проще было ответить на его вопрос, где родители.

Он поджимал кулачки в длинные рукава рубашки и молча стоял рядом со мной, разглядывая надгробия. И, казалось, мало понимал, что от него требовалось. Он был мне по пояс - макушка спутанных темных волосы и коричневые кеды. Я присел рядом с ним и сказал:

\- Твои папа и мама умерли. Теперь ты будешь со мной.

Он обернулся. Уголки его губ были измазаны засохшим детским питанием, а на носу сидела козявка.

\- Я хочу писать, - вот и все, что он ответил мне на заявление о смерти своих родителей.

 

2.

Я продолжал охотиться. В наше время не так сложно найти сиделку на несколько дней, только платить не забывай, а дела можно выбирать недалеко от города. Думаю, многие могут спросить, зачем я вообще охотился. Передо мной не маячил Демон, мне за это не платили деньги, по большому счету, я вообще ничего за это не получал, кроме отбитого отдачей плеча и переломанных костей.

Наверное, мне просто не хотелось выходить на пенсию. Знаете, я вообще не считаю, что починять сапоги до старости - это благородно или очень вдохновляет. Но если ты умеешь делать ровный шов по коже и ловить размер ноги на глазок, и это единственное, что ты на самом деле умеешь, а цветы там в саду у тебя засыхают через неделю, и каша то пригорает, то выливается через край, от этого сложно отказаться. Можно называть это привычкой, на самом деле, как удобно, так и называй, а я уже ведь говорил, что плохо избавляюсь от привычек.

Я даже научился разговаривать с Сэмми. Тот сначала отвечал мне односложно и вообще, больше заботился об игрушечном грузовичке и том, чтобы я не кормил его хлопьями (наглец терпеть не мог хлопьев, за которые был готов душу продать в свое время его отец). А потом мы как-то раз смотрели телевикторину. И там был вопрос про оборотня. Такой дурацкий, ну, знаете, нормальный такой вопрос: «Как называют людей, которые в полнолуние превращаются в волков?». И я многое им мог рассказать на этот счет, и про волков-то они загнули, ну кто в своем уме мог решить, что люди так вот за несколько секунд могут почти что в собак превратится? От волчьего у оборотней разве что клыки с когтями, да и те я бы не стал сравнивать. Но Сэмми посмотрел на ведущего внимательно и сказал: «Оборотни. Мне папа рассказывал». И все. А больше я ничего не добился от него, хотя тут же настучал призрачному Сэму по заднице за то, что пугает ребенка почем зря. Не историю же любви он ему рассказывал, в самом деле.

Я потом пытался узнать, что еще говорил ему отец. Может быть, тот ему сказки на ночь рассказывал, но Сэмми заявил мне, очень серьезно посмотрев прямо в глаза: «Я не люблю сказки. Они ненастоящие», выключил настольную лампу и перевернулся на бок, закутавшись в одеяло.

Я ему даже позавидовал тогда. Мои-то сказки все как на подбор были настоящие. После той истории с трикстером, я даже в Русалочку был готов поверить, ну или хотя бы поискать средства, как ее убить, просто на всякий случай. С другой стороны, мои сказки имеют одно дурацкое свойство: как только ты начинаешь в них верить – ты вырастаешь. Забавное свойство сверхъестественного мира переворачивать все с ног на голову.

Сэмми не любил спорить. Этим он очень сильно отличался от Сэма. Я не знал Джули, но мне почему-то кажется, что и на нее он был не особенно похож. Нет, он не соглашался ни с чем просто так, малыш был упрямее меня в мои лучшие годы. Но либо он считал, что спор бессмысленный, либо ему было лень доказывать свою правоту - во всяком случае, после нескольких реплик сгоряча он затыкался и только кивал на все мои фразы. Это смешно вообще было. Представьте, вы пытаетесь доказать ребенку, что нельзя жрать зубную пасту из тюбика.

\- Сэмми, так не делают, - говорю я, потрясая перед ним полупустым тюбиком.

\- Вообще никто? – он сидит перед тобой смирно на диване, наклонив голову на бок, и будто с интересом ждет, что я еще придумаю.

\- За всех не поручусь, но нормальные дети так точно не делают.

\- Нормальные взрослые не спят с ножами под подушкой и не писают в умывальники, - уверенно заявляет он в ответ.

И вот что тут ответишь, если ссать тогда очень хотелось, а туалет был занят.

\- Паста вредна для здоровья, - пытаюсь я подойти с другой стороны.

\- Зачем тогда мы чистим ею зубы?

\- Чтобы они были крепкие и белые.

\- Может, тогда крепким и белым станет все, что у меня внутри!

И на этом разговор с ним на самом деле можно считать законченным. Дальше он просто выслушивает меня и кивает, кивает, кивает. А я ведь знаю, наглец завтра опять пожрет весь тюбик, и слава богу, если хоть саму упаковку оставит.

\- Будешь жрать пасту, отберу отвертки! – вот и весь разговор.

Отвертки были еще одной его любовью, после пасты. Он находил им такие применения, что я начинал всерьез опасаться за его рассудок. Вот кому бы, например, пришло в голову делать из отверток дом? Или сооружать слова? У него на столике стояло склеенное из отверток «Добро пожаловать», а для кого и кому это «Добро пожаловать» предназначалось, я так и не понял. А еще он играл ими в солдатиков, у него целый набор был, я дарил ему разные отвертки на все праздники и, наверное, скоро его можно было бы в Книгу рекордов Гиннеса занести по количеству собранного. А солдатиков я пытался ему настоящих подарить, но он сказал, что они пластмассовые и не похожи на людей, а отвертки похожи, потому что у них разноцветные задницы и тупые головы. «Дин, ну ты же сам говорил, что у всех людей абсолютно тупые головы!»

Насчет отверток я переговорил с одной продавщицей из отдела мясных продуктов, у нее тоже сын был, да и сама она еще ничего так была, так вот, она заверила меня, что беспокоится нечего. Ее сын, например, очень любил рыбалку, и у них в ванной постоянно разная рыба плавала. Так что отвертки – это еще ничего страшного, после них хотя бы чешуя в разные странные места не залазит.

На самом деле, мы не так много общались с ним. Поддельными кредитками много не заработаешь, особенно если живешь на одном месте, а с ребенком от копов убегать не так сподручно. Поэтому я устроился работать автомехаником, заодно там и Импалу можно было чинить, если что, к тому же, отверток было дофига, так что Сэмми тоже любил мою работу. И еще была охота.

Я уезжал где-то раз в два-три месяца, обычно на выходные, хотя иногда приходилось задерживаться подольше. Я оставлял Сэмми полный холодильник, кучу комиксов и дочку соседки в качестве няньки. Был бы он постарше, оценил бы мой жест куда сильнее - видели бы вы эту дочку! Но так хотя бы кто-то за ним присматривал, чтобы он не проткнул себе этими отвертками дырку в неположенном месте.

Иногда я боялся, что за нами придут. Демонам мы уже были не нужны, к тому же, на демонов я на всякий случай и не охотился, в мире столько всякой живности, что можно было позволить себе привередничать, да и охотники все как на подбор были съехавшие с катушек. Мало ли, могли решить, что Сэм родил нового антихриста. Охотники на самом деле куда большие параноики, чем демоны. Те уверены, что у них хватит сил справиться почти с любым, потому не особо обращают внимание на тех, кто им не угрожает напрямую. Охотники же по большей части - запуганные люди, которые не находят ничего лучшего, чтобы справиться с прошлым, чем резать глотки и лить серебряные пули. Все это «мы спасаем жизни» настолько отдает сеансами психиатрии, что блевать тянет. Они боятся демонов, но еще больше они боятся демонов не узнать.

Поэтому я обычно держался в стороне от их баров и ярких дел. В конце концов, не на памятник себе работаешь, а количеством убитых меряются только подростки в компьютерных играх. А о самих охотах рассказать особо нечего. Они - как секс: либо ты все видел и все знаешь, либо тебе не помогут даже самые подробные рассказы.

Я отдал его в школу, хотя мне и пришлось подделать несколько бумаг и дать пару взяток, чтобы никто не задавал лишних вопросов. Сначала я боялся, что у него не будет друзей. Или что его будут задирать в классе, он же так и остался высоким и худым, хлипенький дай боже. Я, конечно, научил его драться на всякий случай. Я отправлял его лупить грушу, когда нормальные родители отправляют детей в угол. Но против пары-тройки бугаев у него не было шансов. К тому же, держать язык за зубами я его так и не научил, попробуй научи ребенка тому, с чем сам едва справляешься. Но он приходил домой без синяков и даже с увлечением рассказывал, что нашел Африку на глобусе, так что я успокоился.

Потом у него даже появились друзья. Мальчик с кучей тетрадей с жирафами, и еще мальчик с ручками, у которых наконечник был в виде машинки. Я даже попросил у него одну такую. Я подкармливал их гамбургерами. Они обычно запирались у Сэмми в комнате и тайком что-то обсуждали. Я уже начал волноваться, не решат ли они устроить в школе клуб «Бешеных отверток» или «Жирафов-людоедов», или еще что похуже, но все было тихо.

Меня несколько раз вызывали в школу. Не скажу, что это было часто - нашего отца вызывали куда чаще, правда, в основном по моей вине, но и другое случалось. Один раз Сэмми устроил забастовку на уроке истории. Он отказался мне рассказывать, почему. Стоял в кабинете директора, уставившись на табличку с его именем, и молчал. Надо сказать, у директоров до этого я бывал только в его роли, поэтому сидеть в кресле было жутко не удобно, так и хотелось вскочить и замереть рядом с Сэмми. Да еще и сидение было скользкое, кожаное и какое-то выпуклое посредине, так что задница постоянно съезжала куда-то вглубь. Разговор не клеился, разозленная учительница с гнездом шпилек на голове требовала отстранить Сэмми по крайней мере на две недели.

\- Он умудрился подговорить весь класс, - сказал директор, поправляя на носу круглые, как у Гарри Поттера, очки.  
Я только покачал головой и попытался бросить укоризненный взгляд в сторону Сэмми.

Следующие две недели я учил его, чем карбюратор отличается от аккумулятора.

Ему нравилось спать в креслах, примостив голову на подлокотнике - ноги полностью помещались на сидении. Случалось, его было нельзя найти, потому что со стороны двери все кресло загораживала спинка. Он смотрел там мультики и разные документальные фильмы про подводный мир. Ему почему-то очень нравились водолазы и эти жуткие кислородные баллоны, похожие на огромные длинные яйца.

Еще он любил машинное масло. Собственно, это было не так странно, я вот люблю запах краски, а у многих от него голова болит. Но Сэмми обожал пачкаться в машинном масле. Он помогал мне чистить и мыть Импалу, а также подавал всякие инструменты, пока я валялся под ней. Говорил, что это очень похоже на фильм «Скорость», а я почти так же крут, как Киану Ривз. Я не стал рассказывать ему, что хоть Киану Ривз и крут, но при виде сверкающих красных глаз наверняка бы в штаны наложил.

Но ни Киану Ривз, ни я никогда не могли тягаться с его отцом. Как раз со школы он начал расспрашивать о Сэме, причем делал это очень осторожно, будто боялся, что я не стану ничего рассказывать. Мы смотрели первого Человека-паука по телевизору, когда он впервые спросил: «А мой отец умел так?». Это был очень странный вопрос для мальчика. Мне казалось, обычно они спрашивают что-то вроде: «А кем был мой отец?» или «А куда делся мой отец?», или какой-нибудь такой же стандартный, будто из анкеты для приема на работу, вопрос. Но не Сэмми. И я тогда даже не знал, что ему сказать. Нельзя же было просто ответить: «Нет, Сэмми, ползать по небоскребам и ткать задницей паутину твой отец не мог, зато у него случались клевые видения о людях, зарезанных летающими ножами и с оторванными оконной рамой головами». А сказать, что «Сэм был хорошим человеком», у меня язык не поворачивался. Не то, чтобы он им не был. Просто это было очень далеко от того, кем он был на самом деле.

В итоге я все-таки приучил его к сказкам. И перенял его тактику. Я говорил, что Сэм умел драться, как Риддик, а стрелять, как Джейсон Борн. Просто потом повторял про себя, что ни Риддика, ни Борна все равно не существует, так что Сэм может не задирать нос. Иногда я рассказывал ему о наших прошлых охотах. Конечно, не называя вампиров вампирам, а стригу стригой. Но Сэмми любил меня слушать, он закутывался в одеяло и сидел как король в огромном пуховом плаще по центру кровати. И в тот момент он был очень похож на Сэма, с приоткрытым от любопытства ртом, широко распахнутыми карими глазами, с чуть вздернутым носом и почти такой же родинкой на щеке. Сто лет назад он так же сидел на кровати, спрятав в вигвам из одеяла пульт от телевизора, а я, сидя напротив него, старался засунуть окончательно замерзшие пятки под его одеяло. Мы играли в игру «угадай, кто появится в телевизоре, если его включить, не глядя на пульт».

Старые вещи Сэма я хранил в подвале. Нет, не те вещи, которые джинсы, или там часы, или какие-то записные книжки. А то, что могло еще пригодиться. Его пистолет или обрез, которые мне были не нужны, а выкинуть рука не поднималась. Ноутбук, за который я так и не смог заставить себя сесть, но собирался отдать Сэмми, вот уже несколько лет как собирался. И две книжки по демонологии. Ну и еще по мелочи всякого. Я туда почти никогда не спускался, и Сэмми ни разу в жизни не привел. Не потому, что не знал, как объяснить книжки про демонов или огнестрельное оружие, мои пистолеты-то он видел, просто не его это было. Пусть Сэм хоть сто раз был его отцом.

Если я скажу вам, что никогда не думал, насколько все это нечестно – вы можете взять с меня сто долларов за чистейшую ложь. Та самая настоящая авария случилась еще в две тысячи пятом, когда в Импалу врезался в грузовик, а я умер потом в больнице. Возможно, отец не мог поступить иначе, я ведь уже не имею права говорить, что не понимаю его. Но ведь никто нам тогда не говорил, что если взять на себя роль бога, потом будет очень сложно вернуться к роли человека. Я научил Сэмми водить машину в девять лет и ходить по компасу в семь. И большего я не мог ему дать.

 

3.

К тому времени я уже и забыл, как это бывает – вдруг. Сэмми исполнилось тринадцать, он уже был чуть выше меня, постоянно таскал из моего шкафа кожаную куртку, был лучшим математиком в классе (я смеялся, что в нашей семье до этого бухгалтеров еще не водилось), умудрился пару раз разбить фары Импалы и упрятал под кровать целую стопку «Плейбоев» (если бы он посоветовался со мной, я бы подсказал ему что получше). Ничего из этого не было для меня неожиданностью. Я хорошо помню Сэма в его возрасте - с Сэмом, пожалуй, было даже сложнее, учитывая весь этот сверхъестественный налет.

Но однажды я не смог разбудить его с утра.

Под окном сигналил школьный автобус, пронзительно и глухо, хуже любого будильника. Я стоял около его постели и шлепал его по щекам, оставляя красные отпечатки, тряс за плечи, обливал водой и орал. Он почти не дышал. Солнце в окно било так ярко, что казалось, у него блестят ресницы, а кожа светится изнутри. Я сел перед его кроватью, больно ударившись коленями об пол, и взял за руку. Пульс был, еле слышный, отдавался в моих пальцах, в ушах, в висках. Мне даже на миг показалось, что это мой пульс, но нет, мое сердце колотилось куда сильнее.

Врач приехал только через два часа. Покрутился возле него, обложив всю кровать какими-то приборами, так что Сэм стал похож на новогоднюю елку, покрутил в руках блокнот с рецептами, почеркал что-то ручкой и выдал: «Ваш сын в коме». Как будто я сам до этого не догадался к тому времени. У врача был застегнутый не на те пуговицы пиджак и заляпанные очки. И я подумал, что никогда особо не доверял врачам, так что нет смысла начинать сейчас.

Он предложил госпитализацию. И подвезти нас на крутой тачке с мигалками. Я послал его на хуй. Точнее сказал, что подумаю.

К тому времени послать я уже был готов даже себя. Потому что таким идиотом не был, наверное, с тех времен, как одна вампирша заманила меня к себе и чуть не заставила принудительно стать донором крови. За несколько лет я совершенно умудрился забыть, что кома, особенно в моем доме, никогда не может наступить просто так. Называй это чутьем, или законом Мерфи, да хоть люциферовым башмаком, но я уже был уверен в том, что здесь не обошлось без чертовщины, пусть датчик ЭМФ молчал, что твоя мертвая бабушка, а следов серы я нигде не нашел.

Я сидел перед его кроватью и бессмысленно разглядывал простыни. Простыни надо было сменить, к слову. После врача на тумбочке остались пустые упаковки из-под шприцов, пачка бинтов (хотя зачем человеку в коме бинты?) и счет на круглую сумму, потому что медицинской страховки у нас не было.

На лице Сэмми проступил нездоровый красный румянец, а губы будто вымазали помадой. Еще немного - и он стал бы похож на клоуна: такой же бледный и накрашенный. Черные круги под глазами и впалые щеки – будто он не спал уже месяц, длинные волосы, которые прикрывали уши (Сэмми не любил стричься), и чуть посиневшие ногти.

Я сел в подвале между лопатой и газонокосилкой и начал разрывать старые коробки. Дневник отца обнаружился где-то в третьей, между спущенным футбольным мячом и детскими рисунками Сэмми. Я приладил фонарик на край ящика и стал читать. Хотелось чихать, от пыли яркого света фонаря слезились глаза, в дневнике отца я нашел только три упоминания о коме. Стрига, джин и еще одна тварь, которая питалась жизненной энергией. Все три случая не подходили к Сэмми. Стрига появлялась через окно, но на нашем не было ни одного следа, к тому же, Сэмми не болел, просто спал; джин обычно забирал жертв к себе и пил кровь; то существо оставляло на груди жертв точки от зубов, а у Сэмми их не было.

Я так и сидел там на банках с краской, древко лопаты упиралось мне в спину, когда увидел силуэт в дверном проеме. Высокий, плотный, ну, в том смысле, что не просвечивал, - и по тому, как плавно он загораживал свет, идущий из коридора, было понятно, что он приближается. Под рукой оказалась только лопата, зато она была железная, что немного уравнивало наши шансы, окажись этот силуэт призраком.

Он вошел в свет фонарика как раз тогда, когда я ухватился за древко. Порванные на коленях штаны, байковая рубашка, лицо Сэма. И тогда я ударил. Лопата прошла по груди, оставляя рваный разрез и след дыма, свивающегося вокруг него кольцами. Призрак протянул ко мне руку, знакомые глаза смотрели с удивлением, а потом он мигнул несколько раз и исчез.

Я никогда не считал тварей садистами, или, если на то пошло, мазохистами, - призраки вообще очень практичные существа. Охотятся рядом с домом, никогда не заходят за границы своих возможностей и очень четко знают, чего хотят. Я так и осел на пол, ровно на то место, где стоял, держась за лопату, что твой средневековый рыцарь за меч.

Когда воздух передо мной сгустился еще раз, будто кто-то тесто месил, и сложился в фигуру, я все еще стоял на коленях. Я успел приподнять лопату, когда он сказал:

\- Дин, стой, - вытянув руку, защищаясь.

\- Чего ты хочешь?

\- Только поговорить, больше ничего. Ты же знаешь, что лопатой меня все равно не убить.

В конце концов, это было здраво. Меня-то убить можно было даже и без лопаты, а я еще был жив.

Я сел на пол, подтянул фонарик и направил на него. Он выглядел как Сэм, мой Сэм. Встрепанные волосы, маленький шрам на виске, морщинка между бровями.

\- Я надолго. Так и будем сидеть в подвале?

\- Кто ты?

\- С возрастом у тебя появилась близорукость или склероз?

\- Паранойя.

Он поджал губы и кивнул.

\- Выход только один. Поедем на кладбище, ты сожжешь мои кости, я исчезну и тогда ты поймешь, что это и правда был я.

Я молчал. Это же ему нужно было доказывать, кто он.

\- И вообще, ты видел когда-нибудь мимикрирующих призраков?

\- Я и пушистых лягушек ни разу не видел. А они есть.

Он сел напротив меня и почесал подбородок.

\- Это уже не паранойя, это уже мания величия.

\- Чем можешь доказать, что ты Сэм? – честно говоря, мне это уже стало немного надоедать. Чихать хотелось все сильнее, а задница достаточно быстро отмерзла на холодном бетонном полу. Призраку-то хоть бы хны, но моя задница была еще вполне себе живая. Фонарик я положил на пол рядом с собой, и тот светил прямо ему в живот. Пуговицы на рубашке блестели и переливались, а где-то в районе губ плавно расходилась тень.

\- Если мы сейчас начнем эту тупую игру – кто больше вспомнит ерунды из детства, - то лучше убей меня сразу, - сказал он.

\- Очень смешно, - буркнул я, но все-таки встал.

На свету он оказался совершенно таким же, как и в темноте. Я все думал, что на свету станут заметны какие-то изъяны, несоответствия, незнакомые черточки. Но это был Сэм, во всяком случае, выглядел он точно как Сэм. Не знаю, почему мне так сложно было в это поверить. Я видел Азазеля с лицом отца, я видел шейпшифтера с лицом Сэма, я видел иллюзию с лицом матери, я видел столько перевертышей, что призрак вполне спокойно укладывался в этот ряд. Он говорил как Сэм, он ходил как Сэм, он смотрел как Сэм. Но если это действительно был Сэм, можно было окончательно признать, что этот мир хочет нагнуть меня, как никого другого. И не считать это гребаной манией величия.

Он попросил отвести его к Сэмми. Мы поднялись на второй этаж - он шел чуть позади, хотя странно называть это «шел», под ним не скрипели половицы, я даже не слышал его. В комнате он подошел прямо к кровати, встал на колени перед ней и положил руку на подушку, едва не касаясь волос Сэмми. Он водил ею, как будто гладил по волосам, только гладил он на самом деле наволочку, осторожно, стараясь не задеть, обводя контуры, пробегая по ткани самыми кончиками пальцев, а я смотрел на них с порога, не решаясь приблизиться. Один из них не дышал, но был жив, а второй дышал, но был уже мертв.

\- Почему ты не прикасаешься к нему? – спросил я наконец.

Сэм встал с колен, подошел и взял меня за руку. Это было не похоже на обморожение, которое обычно представляешь в связи с мертвецами, или на взрыв, это вообще было не больно, но я начал задыхаться, сначала просто стало трудно дышать, легкие будто сдавило, как если выкурить пачку сигарет за раз, а потом воздух пропал. Я смотрел на него во все глаза и не мог вдохнуть. Он отпустил меня тут же и отступил на шаг.

\- Вот такая у меня теперь суперсила, - пожал плечами он.

Я потом, конечно, позвонил еще одному знакомому охотнику для галочки, спросил, как узнать, призрак какого человека видишь. Он сначала помолчал несколько секунд, а потом выдал: «Окуляры-то протри. Кого видишь, того и есть».

Мы сидели с Сэмом на кухне, по разные стороны круглого стола, ей-богу, как на тюремном свидании. Сэм вертел на руке браслет, а я старательно помешивал сахар в кофе. Я не знал, о чем можно спросить брата, который умер тринадцать лет назад. Как ему жилось там? Что он помнит? Имеет ли коктейль «ангельские крылья» хоть что-то общее с действительностью?

\- Я знаю, как спасти Сэмми, - сказал он наконец тихо, будто извинялся.

\- Ты за этим пришел?

\- Вообще-то, да, - он перевел взгляд на меня. У него были совершенно живые глаза.

Он вытянул руки и сцепил их, потирая, словно замерз.

\- Ты должен сжечь мои кости.

\- Дались тебе эти кости! – я обхватил кружку ладонями, непроизвольно пытаясь согреться, хотя в доме было очень тепло, - у вас там баллы выдают за самоубийство?

Он улыбнулся и встал. Отошел к окну, повернувшись ко мне спиной, и дыхнул на него, как в детстве, словно собирался рисовать потом на запотевшем стекле. Только в этот раз на стекле не осталось никаких следов, и он просто задумчиво провел пальцем по тому месту.

\- Ты знал, что когда мы сжигали кости, мы действительно убивали их?

\- Кого, кости?

\- Нет, людей. Призраков, которые когда-то были людьми. Ты вот веришь в жизнь после смерти только потому, что чуть ли не на брудершафт с призраками пил. И я почти пил. Не поверишь, я даже сам призрак. Не могу не верить в эту чертову жизнь после смерти.

Он замолчал и еще раз подул на стекло. Осторожно, как ребенок, который пытается растопить просвет от инея на стекле. А потом снова заговорил:

\- А как думаешь, что случается с теми, кого мы уничтожаем?

\- Они перестают гадить живым людям?

\- И это тоже, - он засмеялся и сел обратно напротив меня. – Они исчезают. Самоиспаряются.

\- И что плохого? Ну да, в загробном мире разрешена смертная казнь, так я всегда был за нее.

\- Да нет, ничего плохого, - пожал плечами он, - но ты должен сжечь мои кости.

\- Жить надоело? – усмехнулся я. – Прости, дурацкая шутка.

Он тоже улыбнулся, нервно, натянуто.

\- Когда я исчезну, Сэмми проснется. А так он скорее всего умрет через несколько дней, максимум - через неделю.

\- Почему?

\- Есть разница?

\- А ты как думаешь?

\- Я думаю, что выдаю тебе беспроигрышный способ оживить Сэмми без особых затрат, - он говорил быстро, очень быстро, и так четко, словно читал лекции на каком-то экономическом семинаре.

\- Попутно стерев тебя с лица земли.

\- Я давно умер, если ты не заметил.

\- А у меня, знаешь ли, трудности с бензином. В стране вообще напряженка с нефтью, - я вылил кофе в раковину. На металлической поверхности расплылось большое темное пятно. - Будем играть в игру «у кого проблем больше»?

Он больше ничего не говорил. А я больше ничего не спрашивал. Мы сталкивались на лестницах, мы сталкивались в гостиной и на кухне, когда я шел к холодильнику. Не знаю, умел ли он просачиваться сквозь стены или просто имел зрение в ультрафиолете и мог рассказать, какие я трусы с утра надел – плавки или шорты; а может он, как и я, просто не знал, куда себя деть. Во всяком случае, этот дом впервые показался мне очень тесным. Хотя рядом с призраками мне весь мир кажется очень тесным.

В комнате Сэмми у нас была нейтральная территория. Ему поставили капельницу, медсестра приходила по вечерам и меняла ее, Сэм прятался от нее в шкафу. Сэмми становилось все хуже, он осунулся и стал похож на суслика, с впалыми щеками и острым носом. Сэм сидел на полу перед кроватью, положив руку в миллиметре от руки Сэмми, и смотрел куда-то ему между глаз таким взглядом, которым обычно смотришь на попутчиков в метро, одновременно разглядывая их и думая о чем-то своем. Я тоже заходил постоять - звучит это, конечно, так, будто я в душ заходил постоять, но, собственно, так оно и было. Сэм не обращал на меня никакого внимания, Сэмми и подавно не реагировал, а я выстукивал какой-то дурацкий ритм на шкафчике рядом с дверью, пока наконец не начинал себя чувствовать совсем лишним, и тогда уходил.

Он был очень осторожен, Сэм. Будто кто-то связал его, оставив только некоторую свободу движений. Он пропускал меня в коридоре, отходя на несколько шагов в сторону, держался всегда поодаль и почти не поднимал рук, да и ходил как-то очень медленно, маленькими шажками, это смешно было на самом деле – выглядело, как какой-то дурацкий балет.

Я пытался узнать у него, как связаны его кости и Сэмми, по-разному пытался, когда-то давно Сэма очень легко было взять на слабо, а еще он любил порассказать о том, о чем никто другой не знал или не догадывался. Этот Сэм на слабо не брался, только шпарил, как заведенный, про кости и про сожжение, я уже начал думать, не ограничивают ли призракам словарный запас, чтобы, не дай бог, не сболтнули лишнего.

И, конечно, я пытался выяснить, как это может быть связано, сам. Только среди охотников еще гугла не придумали, нельзя забить куда-то «кости, сожжение, кома» и получить список ссылок на похожие случаи. Так что возможности у меня были сильно ограничены. Никто из моих знакомых о таком никогда не слышал, в дневнике отца я ничего похожего не нашел, а во всех книжках призраков считали чуть ли не наименьшим из зол, так что «бензин, соль и спички – вот твой ответ, парень, и не трахай никому мозги».

А один раз я увидел его в своей спальне. Не знаю, от чего я проснулся - может, почувствовал чье-то присутствие. Он сидел в кресле, в темноте только и можно было разобрать, что темную фигуру. Его вполне можно было принять за сваленную груду одежды, только я знал, что на кресле ничего нет. Я сел на кровати и уставился на него, и он тут же вскочил. Подошел ко мне, развернулся, опять подошел. В конце концов, он встал надо мной, линия света, пробивающаяся через щель в шторах, разрезала его лицо напополам, и я увидел, как он открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, и закрыл глаза. Стоял так некоторое время, напоминая мима, и в конце концов сказал только:

\- Прости, я пойду.

И вышел сквозь дверь. Натурально так сквозь, не открывая. Я хотел остановить его, хотел спросить, что ему нужно, хотел услышать от него хоть слово, которое не касалось бы костей, или Сэмми, или его смерти, но он растворился в двери быстрее, чем я успел произнести хоть что-то.

Второй раз он решился заговорить на третий день после того, как Сэмми впал в кому. Я сидел на кухне, завтракал сгоревшей яичницей и растворимым кофе. Он сел напротив меня, вопросительно поглядывая в мою сторону, будто ждал, что прогоню, и очень медленно вытянул руки на столе, так что они теперь лежали по обе стороны от моих, сжимавших чашку. Так близко, что я чуть не вздрогнул.

\- Ты должен поехать со мной в Массачусетс, - сказал он, заглядывая мне в глаза, - пожалуйста.

\- Почему?

Он не шелохнулся, не отвел глаз, только еще чуть сжал ладони, я не мог отвести взгляд от его рук – на указательном пальце правой до сих пор был тот шрам, что я оставил, неловко полоснув ножом, когда он держал вампира.

\- Я все расскажу по дороге. Но это действительно единственный выход, - сказал он и замолчал. Вот и все, что он сказал тогда. Может быть, у него были свои причины не доверять мне - в конце концов, я тоже не спешил рассказывать ему подробности своей жизни - но мне все равно это казалось очень нечестным с его стороны.

Я притянул чашку к себе, провез по столу с громким скрипом. Он тут же убрал руки под стол.

\- Хорошо, - вариантов-то действительно не оставалось, - но поведу я.

Он даже улыбнулся.

Это была странная поездка. Мы положили Сэмми на заднее сидение, а Сэм сел рядом со мной. Ему неуютно было, он почти прижался к самому окну, сцепив руки на коленях. Я пытался сосредоточиться на простых действиях – включить поворотник, переключить скорость, держать руль, поглядывать в зеркало заднего вида и боковое. Сэм же только и делал, что смотрел в окно, я видел его макушку и неловкий разворот плеч.

\- Сэмми думает, что ты супермен, - сказал я, когда мы выезжали за линию города. Города в этой части Америки заканчиваются очень просто, табличка с надписью: «Вы покидаете Алабамо» и забор последнего дома, зеленая дощатая граница.

Он обернулся ко мне так резко, что чуть не задел рукой бардачок. И ничего не ответил, молчал, переводя взгляд с Сэмми на меня.

\- Он хотел, чтобы ты был спайдерменом, но я решил, что обтягивающие лосины тебе больше к лицу, чем паутина, - продолжил я.

Я не знаю, зачем я нес эту чушь. В доме проще было, в этом доме никогда не было Сэма. В Импале же мы охотились чуть ли не всю жизнь.

Наконец он улыбнулся, неуверенно, но искренне. И мне захотелось ткнуть его в плечо, как обычно, такой мальчишеский жест завершения разговора. Но я только сбросил скорость и вывернул на шоссе.

Мы остановились под вечер, когда Сэм вдруг затрясся весь и начал мигать, как зажеванная пленка в кинотеатре. Я свернул к обочине так резко, что умудрился съехать колесом в колею, и потянулся к нему. Не знаю, что я хотел сделать даже, удержать, что ли, попытаться вернуть, но он выставил руку вперед и скривился, как от боли.

\- Не трогай, - и голос был уже не его, хриплый и глухой, как на международных разговорах по телефону.

По его рукам, лицу, телу шла рябь, он то пропадал, то появлялся снова, и согнулся по полам, будто его скрутило. А потом пропал совершенно. Только что он занимал половину сидения, а сейчас там даже и вмятины не осталось. И тепла не было, только холодная обивка.

Я сидел и держал руку на ключе зажигания, потому что руки тряслись, как у больного подагрой, старался выровнять дыхание и не знал, что делать. Вокруг - одни поля, где-то справа вдалеке – огромная белая тарелка, и полоса леса с другой стороны. И совершенная тишина, мне казалось, я даже могу услышать, как работают мои легкие.  
Я ухватился за руль и со всей силы ударил по сигналу. Собственно, ничего не произошло, конечно, после этого.

Он появился потом, Сэм. Так же неожиданно, как исчез, я только рябь увидел, вертикальные смазанные полосы, и вот он опять прижимает голову к груди, хватается за живот.

\- Прости, - прохрипел он, пытаясь выпрямиться. У него плохо получалось, было видно, что руки еле-еле его слушаются, - мне не так легко здесь находится.

Мне хотелось ему сказать, что мне-то это тоже мало напоминает вечер в Диснейленде, но я просто вышел из Импалы, хорошенько стукнув дверцей за собой, и сел на капот. Он сел со мной рядом, я даже не услышал ничего, наверное, опять сквозь дверь прошел, а может, и сквозь целый капот.

\- Зачем ты вернулся, Сэм?

Наверное, если бы он опять начал про кости, я бы наплевал на то, что имею неплохой шанс умереть, и все-таки набил ему морду. Но он молчал, и вообще, сидел неподвижно, даже волосы не шевелились от ветра.

\- Я похоронил тебя восемь лет назад. Точнее, даже не я, какой-то мужик в целлофановом балахоне, а мне только дорогу на кладбище показали. У тебя там, кстати, очень уютно, скамейка рядом стоит, на ней даже поспать можно.

Он повернулся и протянул ко мне руку, замер совсем близко от моего плеча. У него пальцы дрожали, и подбородок, прямо как в детстве, когда он пытался от меня хлопья на завтрак получить.

\- А в твоем доме я нашел сертификат на право заниматься нотариальной деятельностью. Тебе его, оказывается, прислали через два дня после смерти. Он у меня до сих пор лежит, можешь забрать.

\- Я заберу, там в Аду нотариусов вечно не хватает, - он улыбнулся и придвинулся еще ближе. А я поднял руку к нему. Так мы и сидели, будто разделенные стеклом. Его рука с одной стороны, моя с другой. Где-то впереди, в самом конце шоссе начинался лес, похожий на две неплотно закрытые шторы.

Я рассказывал ему о Сэмми. Он должен был это знать, про отвертки там или про то, что он терпеть не может яичницы, вообще плохо переносит яйца. Про его друзей, которые списывали у него математику и научили играть в карты так, что мне пришлось его быстренько переучивать, дабы не позорился. Про то, как застукал его однажды с сигаретой, и пришлось рассказывать, как я отучал курить его отца. На этом месте Сэм заржал на всю Импалу, я даже не знал, что он так умеет.

\- Ты сводил меня в бар, где девушки на сцене курили влагалищем, - запинаясь от смеха, выдавил он, - это ты ему рассказал?

\- Я не вдавался в подробности!

Мне вдруг интересно стало, могут ли призраки курить, ну или вообще совершать такие простые действия. Но я не решился спросить, мне показалось, что это для них - вроде вопроса «на какой минуте ты кончаешь?»

Он вдруг затих резко и спросил:

\- Ты рассказывал Сэмми про охоту?

Я вспомнил эти байки, где правды осталось гораздо меньше, чем вымысла, и ответил:

\- Я рассказывал про охоту, но не рассказывал про сверхъестественное.

Он кивнул.

\- Надо было рассказать?

Он осторожно потрогал стоящую перед лобовым стеклом статуэтку танцующего будды, мы купили ее в Айдахо вместе с ним еще, когда меня демон чуть не убил, швырнул в стену, а я приземлился в сантиметре от торчащего из стены куска трубы. А справа как раз была статуя будды, и Сэм потом смеялся, что это он меня спас.

\- Я не знаю, Дин. Это же ты его воспитываешь.

У меня руки чесались отвесить ему подзатыльник.

\- То есть ты вполне согласен с тем, что твой сын теперь обыгрывает весь класс в покер, зарабатывая тем самым мне на пиво, а по воскресеньям я отрабатываю на нем ближний бой, чтобы оставаться в форме?

Он улыбнулся и щелкнул по Будде, который тут же запрыгал на пружинке, стучась о лобовое стекло.

\- Я рад, что ты забрал его тогда.

И не объяснить ему было, что в тот момент я почувствовал себя чуть ли не Бутчем Кэссиди. Он сидел передо мной в машине, которую оставил нам отец, разговаривая о воспитании своего сына, почти передавая мне права на свою жизнь, и щелкал по дурацкой статуэтке, которую купил, но которую не отдал бы ему ни один судья в здравой памяти.

\- Ты делаешь больно моему Будде, - буркнул я и отодвинул от него статуэтку.

За последние много-много лет я привык разговаривать в дороге только с Робертом Плантом или Брайаном Джонсоном, ну и еще парой-тройкой других таких же шумных пацанов. Непривычно было разговаривать теперь с Сэмом, которого нельзя выключить кнопкой «стоп» и которого не узнавали проезжающие мимо дальнобойщики на огромных грузовиках. Он считал коров вслух и цвета крыш, и меня это ничуть не раздражало.

Со времени смерти он как будто начал жить вспять. Он положил на окно раскрытую пятерню и уперся носом в стекло между указательным и средним пальцем, да так и просидел несколько часов. В открытое окно с его стороны дуло так, что у меня волосы на загривке шевелились, и я все ждал, что когда он повернется, у него будут совершенно синие от холода губы. Мы проезжали Бобслей, когда он оторвался от окна. И я готов был поспорить, что щеки у него все-таки раскраснелись.

Когда встречаешься с кем-то пропустить по пиву, или на свидании, речь часто заходит о родственниках. Это такая тема вроде погоды, полагается перечислить всю родню, вроде пересчитать, как коров в загоне. Я не всем говорил, что у меня был брат, но некоторым говорил. Они часто просили рассказать о нем, тоже достаточно стандартный вопрос для поддержания разговора. Я ведь понимал прекрасно, что они просто цепляются за последнее слово, связку строят, чтобы не молчать. И говорил тогда, что он был умнее меня, но совершенно не разбирался в музыке. О музыке потом можно было говорить часами.

Я и сейчас не знаю, как рассказать тебе, каков Сэм. Ты знаешь о нем какие-то факты, может, даже его историю, такую, какую в книжках пишут, избранные места из биографии. Ты видел его фотографии, его записные книжки, его ноутбук, ты знаешь, когда он родился и как умер. Но это все больше похоже на кулинарный рецепт, ингредиенты в пропорциях по годам жизни, температура духовки на общий характер и время выдержки на даты жизни. И даже если я тебе скажу, что, когда он злился, его улыбка становилась как у Сильвестра Сталлоне с параличом правой части лица, а потом ты решишь посмотреть на Сталлоне, то увидишь только все его пять частей «Рокки».

Он сидел рядом со мной и дул на лежащую перед ним карту, пытаясь перелистнуть страницы воздухом, смеялся над написанным с ошибкой на табличке города «Девоншир» словом «fuccers», и нарочито прикрывал глаза, когда я выходил отлить. А больше ничего я не пытался запомнить и не хотел записывать.

Мы въехали в Массачусетс примерно на третий день. Небо облаками обложило, мелкий дождь заливал ветровое стекло, а я из упрямства не включал дворники. Сэм сидел, нахохлившись, и пытался разглядывать карту, хотя, наверное, дорогу знал наизусть. Я остановился перед самым Наваро, около какой-то полянки, которая с виду напоминала то еще болото. До городка оставалось около двух часов езды, дождь как раз перестал, трава блестела и, казалось, только выйди из машины - и вступишь в лужу.

Я вышел из машины, чтобы проверить задние колеса. Они точно стучали, я мог поклясться, что они стучали. Меня тут же окутала влага, мелкие капельки оседали на лице и руках, так что даже отряхнуться хотелось. На машине остались мелкие потеки от дождя, серо-коричневая полосатая раскраска. Зато колеса разве что не блестели. Я простучал их палкой, но по крепости они бы могли посоперничать с русской водкой.

Прямо за дорогой был небольшой спуск, трава с цветами, смешанная с дорожной грязью. Я посмотрел на машину, из которой за мной наблюдал Сэм, за заляпанным стеклом он был похож Чингачгука, две полосы по лицу и огромная круглая блямба на лбу. Я не хотел возвращаться в машину, в машине до Наваро оставалось два часа.

Ботинки промокли моментально, но я все-таки сел там на склоне, разглядывая муравьев, которые ползали по моим мыскам, и дергал мокрые цветы. Сэм потом спустился ко мне. Сел рядом, подтянув к себе колени, и уставился на лес вдалеке. Совершенно сухой, как в рекламе подгузников.

\- Я не поеду в Наваро с тобой, - сказал тогда я, опуская руки в мокрую траву. – Мы придумаем что-то еще, всегда придумывали.

\- Нет ничего другого.

\- Я все равно не поеду в Наваро.

Он не смотрел на меня, ковырял пальцы ногтями – его дурная детская привычка, у него все время руки были в маленьких ранках, будто обкусанные.

\- Я не смогу здесь долго находится. А обратно возвращаться – лучше самому кости сжечь.

\- Ну так иди и жги, зачем тебе я нужен?

Он ничего не сказал, сорвал цветок и выставил руку передо мной с зажатым в ней стеблем. Смешно было, будто он мне цветы дарит. Он сидел так несколько минут, пока рука вдруг не начала дрожать, а потом его всего заколотило крупной дрожью, по лицу пошли рваные полосы. Я ударил его по этой руке со всей силы, и он выронил цветок. И вроде успокоился, только чуть трясся.

\- Придурок. Только посмей еще раз так сделать, - процедил я, у меня самого руки дрожали.

\- Ты помнишь ту сделку? – спросил он, когда пришел в себя.

\- Ту, где я должен был пойти вольнонаемным по контракту в Ад?

\- Да.

Я кивнул.

Я помнил, конечно. Дай бог всем свои свадьбы так помнить, как я помнил адские сделки. Время тогда выходило, впрочем, я спокойно к этому относился, за год-то уж как-то привыкаешь к такой дурацкой мысли, что гореть тебе вечно в аду, дружок. Времечко обещало быть веселым, демоны уж точно заскучать не дадут. Я все надеялся, что Сэм тоже успокоится, даже хотел ему Импалу завещать, чтоб не забывал. Но он заперся в комнате и не выходил оттуда неделю, а когда вышел, то сказал: «Я знаю, что делать, Дин». Наши «знаю», к сожалению, мало совпадали. Я запретил ему дергаться - риска много, толку ноль, если уж я смирился с мыслью о красивых адских кострах до небес, так он и подавно должен был. Только он позвал меня в комнату, и когда я зашел, то чуть прямо там коньки не откинул, ей-богу, до срока. По всей комнате были нарисованы пентаграммы, места живого не осталось, этот придурок даже обои содрал, наверное, чтобы рисунок не мешался, а, может, рисовать по ним было не так удобно. Свечи, линии, два каких-то свисающих с потолка веника, не комната, а ведьминская нора. И Сэм по центру, спокойный, собранный, слишком серьезный, хотя я уже начал подумывать, что у него просто крыша поехала. Он все отступал, и тогда я попался в самую обычную ловушку, не подумал, что пентаграмма на полу для меня, а ведь сколько демонов мы таким образом заманили. Он встал напротив меня и сказал очень тихо: «Я знал, что ты будешь против». Я едва заметил Кольт в его руках, когда он выстрелил. И последнее, что я увидел – два огромных нарисованных глаза на потолке и где-то вдалеке, будто в конце туннеля, прозвучало тихое «Прости» от Сэма. Я успел еще подумать - было бы за что извиняться, все равно скоро там буду.

Я очнулся потом. Зверски болели ребра и лопатки, видимо, от падения, и сердце, видимо, от пули. Стрелять-то его я учил, засадил в яблочко, не промахнулся. Сэм стоял надо мной, прищурившись, весь лоб в испарине, на руках и лице черные пятна сажи, и смотрел, не моргая. Я испугался тогда страшно. Тряс его, хотя самому было сложно на ногах держаться, даже пощечину дал. А он так и продолжал смотреть, вроде как на меня, а вроде как и мимо, а в руках сжимал тот самый Кольт.

Он сказал, что все разрешилось. Он спросил, в порядке ли я. Он ответил, что с ним все нормально. «Я убил демона, который держал твой контракт». И добавил: «А теперь, если позволишь, я наконец забуду обо всем этом дерьме».

У меня под сердцем до сих пор входной след от пули. Девушки иногда пугаются, но я говорю, что это след от операции. Еще ни одна не обозвала идиотом. А Сэм уехал на следующее утро, наскоро собравшись и взяв у меня адрес, куда писать, если что. А обо всем остальном ты уже знаешь.

\- Я тебе соврал, - сказал Сэм и улыбнулся. Так улыбнулся, как некоторые люди руками разводят. Мол, прости, постирал твои рубашки с розовыми трусами своей девушки, придется и тебе в розовом походить.

Я и сам уже догадывался, что что-то пошло не так, только записей он мне не оставил и стер большую часть пентаграмм со стен, нечего было и думать, чтобы попытаться найти ритуал. А сам он отказывался разговаривать о той ночи, да и виделись мы нечасто. А я, сказать по правде, просто не мог на него давить, несколько раз пытался начать разговор, но не мог. Даже удерживать его тогда не стал, когда он решил уехать. Он освободил меня от этой сделки, так что это была та малость, которую я еще мог для него сделать, дать ему жить спокойно.

Потом он поелозил немного на траве, вдохнул и начал рассказывать. Не уверен, что я перескажу его рассказ слово в слово, слишком невероятным мне все это казалось в тот момент. Я уже успел забыть про демонов, про игры с огнем, про нашу вечную уверенность, что все образуется.

\- Я был уверен, что нашел этого начальника над Демоном с перекрестка, - начал Сэм, - в некоторых книжках упоминался «собиратель душ», так это можно было примерно перевести. В некоторых говорилось, что он «владеет душой падшей» и «жнет плоды падения». Все сходилось, даже ритуал для его вызова чем-то походил на вызов Демона с перекрестка. Времени не оставалось все перепроверить, да и что там было перепроверять, если сами эти упоминания я нашел только в трех источниках. Для завершения ритуала нужно было принести в жертву самого близкого родственника…

На этих словах он посмотрел на меня.

\- Я думал, все пройдет просто. Я пригрожу ему Кольтом и потребую воскресить тебя и порвать контракт. Все так и было по началу, - тут он усмехнулся и потер нос, с шумом втянув воздух.

\- Он явился. Приземистый мужчина в цилиндре и с тросточкой. Он был похож на смесь Чарли Чаплина и Вуди Харельсона. Тросточкой он выстукивал себе путь. «Сэм, Сэм, как же я рад, что ты заглянул ко мне. Я-то уже собирался и сам к тебе идти», - сказал он, остановившись прямо перед тобой и потрогав тебя кончиком трости. «Зачем брата-то убил? Надоел, что ли?» - и подмигнул.

Сэм так и рассказывал по ролям. Как будто сценарий читал, а за демона даже лицо немного кривил, тоже мне, пародист. Зачем он это делал – бог его знает, может, давно хотел кому-то выложить все начистоту. Так бывает: когда постоянно что-то вспоминаешь, прокручиваешь в голове какие-то события, то начинаешь говорить сам с собой, за себя и за всех остальных. Вот Сэм и говорил так.

\- Я наставил на него пистолет и взвел курок. «Ох, я и забыл», - тот скорчил нарочито обиженную рожицу, как ребенок, и развел руки, - «Ты же должен выстрелить. Ты стреляй, стреляй». Все шло совсем не так, как я ожидал. Он не боялся меня, Демон с перекрестка тоже никогда не боялась, но этот попросту издевался. Я выстрелил. И даже не увидел следа от пули, она будто бы растворилась в его белой манишке. А он все так же широко улыбался, тросточка болталась в его руке, как маятник. «Ну вот, с этим закончили, слава богу. Да не держись ты так за этот Кольт, право слово. Думаешь, количеством меня возьмешь? Ну так высади всю обойму, хоть потешишься». Я опустил руку с пистолетом. Что мне было делать? «Вот и отлично. Теперь к делу, Сэм». Он поставил трость на тебя. «Ты хочешь, чтобы я оживил это. Могу понять, не чуждо, не чуждо. От тебя только одно маленькое согласие требуется, пустяк, в самом деле». Я спросил, какой, он все равно ждал этого вопроса, судя по его довольной улыбке. «В тебе, видишь ли, кровь покойного нонче Азазеля. Идеальный сосуд. Хочу тебя усыновить». Он улыбнулся и сделал жест руками, будто я только что в лотерею выиграл, такой поздравляющий. «Неплохое предложение же! И тебе титул – с именем бога ходить будешь, и тебе сила – девушки, опять же таки, любить будут, и даже живой брат – хотя вот зачем тебе тогда он, я ума не приложу». Наверное, в тот момент я уже понял, что можно не обманываться дальше. Люцифер - это страшно, но только если говорить о нем с придыханием. А на самом деле он маленький и толстый, и у него точно комплекс неполноценности, иначе бы он не носил с собой такую длинную трость. «Да, кстати, не согласишься – тебя-то тоже, к сожалению, придется убить. Не обессудь, правила такие». Он покачал головой и прицокнул.

Сэм помолчал, взглянул на небо, задрав голову и наморщив лоб.

\- Я согласился тогда. Все ждал, что же будет дальше. Он смотрел на меня, склонив голову набок, по-птичьи, и будто приценивался. «Только целоваться не будем, уж прости», - он покрутил головой. – «Не дети малые. Скажи только, что согласен, мне достаточно будет». Я сказал. Ничего не произошло, я все прислушивался, то ли грома ждал, то ли думал, что тотчас появится жажда кого-то убить. Но я чувствовал себя, как всегда. «Ты не бойся, Сэм, я же не изверг какой. К тому же, время сейчас не очень подходящее, нет в людях истинной веры, нет стремления к совершенству, работать в наше время вообще невозможно. Так что живи пока. А брата, смотри, больше не убивай, - он пригрозил мне пальцем, - воскрешать мертвых - не дьявольское занятие, реноме в нашем деле поддерживать надо». Сказал так и пошел, постукивая тросточкой и насвистывая какой-то мотив. Почти в самом углу обернулся: «Только я ведь по полной с тебя спрошу. Пока ты существуешь, наш контракт в силе, а выше меня никого нет, так что даже не надейся его разорвать», - улыбнулся напоследок, помахал рукой и исчез.

Сэм посмотрел на меня косо и добавил:  
\- А потом я умер. Но это ты уже знаешь. У другой стороны, наверное, тоже не идиоты в разведчиках сидят. А, может, и правда случайно. У меня, знаешь ли, не особо много времени тогда было выяснять.

Он замолчал и потер руки. И все пытался посмотреть на меня, головой дергал в мою сторону. Я старательно счищал налипшую на руки грязь, тер изо всех сил. Наверное, вполне закономерно. Отец – экс-пехотинец, сын – экс-антихрист, внук – в кандидатах.

\- Так что надо разорвать контракт, - вдруг сказал Сэм, и вышло это так неловко и неуверенно, будто он и сказал это только для того, чтобы не молчать.

Я молчал и разглядывал ползающую по моей штанине божью коровку. Она уже почти забралась на колено, тыкалась в разные стороны, то исчезая в складках, то расправляя маленькие черные крылья, но не взлетала, ползла себе суетливо вверх по горке моей ноги.

\- Я ведь не для тебя это сделал! – почти вскрикнул Сэм.

Божья коровка наконец взлетела, промелькнула прямо перед носом Сэма и исчезла из виду. Я посмотрел на него – у него губы дрожали, а в глазах было столько упрямства, что в тот момент он казался мне самым живым на этой поляне, живее меня самого. Он ждал от меня реакции, ответа, может, даже прощения, сжимая зубы и не решаясь посмотреть в глаза.

Я сорвал травинку, она была скользкая от дождя и оцарапала мне палец. Сэм моргал часто-часто и озирался по сторонам, крутя головой. От прикосновения он вздрогнул и застыл. Так и замер, как сидел, сцепив руки за коленями, уставившись куда-то вперед с приоткрытым ртом, даже моргать перестал. И щека его дернулась, будто от спазма. Оказалось, они тоже чувствуют, призраки. Кончик травинки задел его глаз, и он сморгнул. Я провел по его щеке, на его коже остался мокроватый след, и мне даже захотелось стереть его. Когда травинка почти коснулась его губ, он резко обернулся. У него были испуганные глаза, огромные, и зрачки двигались, будто он не мог решить, куда именно смотреть. И мне казалось тогда, что я действительно чувствую его, что он на самом деле теплый, а на щеке щетина, и чувствую, как дергается его щека под моими пальцами, как в уголке губ можно поймать пульс, что губы у него искусанные, все в ранках и чуть шелушатся, и мягкий пушок над верхней губой.

\- Да, Сэм, нашу с тобой игру «за кем останется последнее слово» ты вывел на абсолютно новый уровень, - сказал я, задерживаясь на его губах, - пойдем.

Мне кажется, я до сих пор помню, как туго шел рычаг переключателя скорости тогда, как выворачивался из рук руль, а педали казались намертво вбитыми. Мы доехали до кладбища ночью, я, Сэм и Сэмми на заднем сидении. Я держал руку на зажигании и смотрел на забор, выхваченный светом фар, будто прорисованный посреди темноты. Нас могли услышать, мотор работал вовсю, здорово гудело в тишине, а я казался себе героем дурацкого боевика, отчаянно пытающимся трясущимися руками нажать на курок. Пока еще можно было дать по газам и уехать к чертям из этого города так же, как мы сюда приехали – я, Сэм и Сэмми.

Ему не нужна была калитка, а я перелез через забор. Третий поворот направо с центральной дороги, около дерева - налево, отсчитать три могилы – и ты у цели. Там мало что изменилось за восемь лет, а может, в темноте не особенно-то разглядишь такие мелочи. Земля только стала чуть плотнее под ногами, и травы больше.

Я сгрузил все барахло на скамейку, а он встал позади надгробия. Смешно даже, будто на выступлении каком, сверху Сэм, внизу табличка с именем. Собственно, совсем снизу - еще Сэм, только об этом мне думать совершенно не хотелось.

Я делал это столько раз, что лопата мне куда привычнее той же ручки. Я и копать куда лучше умею, чем писать, правда. Могу поделиться парой секретов. Во-первых, саму лопату нужно ставить немного под углом, никогда вертикально – быстро устанешь, а во-вторых, начинать надо не от надгробия, с ног как бы. Когда эти могилы роют, их всегда делают не ровными, а чуть наклонными, так что у ног копать быстрее.

Мы стояли по обе стороны разрытой могилы, впервые так, наверное. Обычно он стоял у края с канистрой бензина или подавал мне спички. Я даже чуть не бросил ему лопату в какой-то момент. Он засунул руки в карманы и внимательно смотрел на меня. Он был похож на одного из этих каменных ангелов, которых мы проходили по пути к могиле. Такой же неподвижный, почти сливающийся с темнотой.

Я бы не рассказывал тебе об этом, но хочу, чтобы ты знал, каков был Сэм в тот миг. Я восхищался им. Он стоял там, как ни в чем не бывало, будто просто посмотреть зашел, пока я копал его могилу. Высокий, худой, в потрепанной куртке, которую, кажется, мы даже вместе покупали. Или я путаю что-то, возможно, путаю. Он не был тогда призраком, Сэм. Во всяком случае, не для меня.

Я даже гроб не смог открыть, сел на землю, отбросив лопату, и уставился на грязные, почерневшие уже доски.

\- Я не могу, Сэм, - я покачал головой, - не могу.

У него глаза в темноте светились, как у кошки, когда он подошел ко мне. Присел на корточки, быстро, резко, и влепил пощечину так, что у меня дыхание перехватило.

\- Если из-за тебя умрет мой сын, я всю жизнь буду на тебя охотится, - выдохнул он мне прямо в губы.

И принес бензин, соль и спички. На большее его не хватило.

Он стоял рядом со мной, когда я тыкал лопатой в гроб. Доски треснули со звуком переломанной хребтины. Показались кости – серые, в мелкой пыли, с кусочками одежды, которая не успела дотлеть.

Он стоял рядом со мной, когда я сыпал сверху соль. Опрокинул весь пакет, как-нибудь уж рассредоточится там. Соль засыпала черные глазницы, прорисовала ребра, легла на руки аккуратными манжетами.

Он стоял рядом со мной, когда я лил бензин. Бензин размывал грязь, размешивая ее с солью, бензин пах дорогами и Импалой, и еще немного - нашими охотами вместе. На дне собирались лужи, под светом фонаря на черепе пошли розово-голубые разводы от масляной пленки.

Он стоял рядом со мной, когда я чиркал по коробку, пытаясь зажечь спички. Они ломались в моих руках, обжигая пальцы.

Его губы не имели вкуса, не имели запаха. Я вцепился в его куртку до ломоты в пальцах и целовал его, не давая отстраниться. Меня трясло от боли, и кровь выступила на губах, моя кровь, и спазмы по всему телу.

Я даже не заметил, как он взял у меня спички. Он еще был со мной рядом, когда полыхнул огонь. А потом его не стало.

 

4.

Мне хотелось одновременно нестись из этого города и остаться там жить. Мы проезжали знакомые витрины, автобусные остановки, здание цирка с конем на круглой крыше, полицейские посты, которые я все выучил, когда впервые забирал Сэмми. Мы проехали старый дом Сэма, который как раз был по дороге из города, там в саду поставили белую беседку и сделали круглый маленький фонтан. Хозяев не было видно, но я почему-то был уверен, что это какая-то милая вдова, учительница, наверное.

Мне казалось, что как только я выеду за черту города, он пропадет. Обязательно должен пропасть, слишком зеленые крыши домов и слишком ровные дороги без единой выбоины. Такие города снимают в фильмах о проклятиях и временных петлях, и люди в них улыбаются и машут руками до тех пор, пока ты не оглянешься назад из-за поворота и не увидишь только голую равнину. Я не оглядывался, конечно. Не хватало еще устроить себе полный «Сайлент-Хилл» в придачу к «Шестому чувству».

Сэмми кашлял на заднем сидении, рядом со мной стоял пакет с гамбургерами из закусочной. На нем был нарисован петух, выглядывающий из красного круга. Я перевернул петуха лицом к дороге. Завернутая сверху бумага была похожа на панковский ирокез.

Так мы и выехали из города – я, петух и Сэмми.

В городе Ньюсберри, штат Массачусетс нас встретили транспарантами и толпой воздушных шариков. Кажется, они отмечали день города или что-то в этом роде, такое же незначительное и местечковое, как их жареные куриные ножки в панировке. Воздушные шарики блестели на солнце и улыбались нарисованными на них лицами. Две пары изобразили небесный поцелуй красного и зеленого, пририсовав им языки. Дорогу к ближайшей гостинице я спросил у огромной надутой головы медведя в бейсболке. Голова медлительно кивала, раскачиваясь на ветру.

Сэмми, завернутый в белую простыню, с выглядывающим из-под нее толстым воротом свитера, высунулся наружу из окна так, что в машине осталась только его задница, прикрытая измятыми белыми складками ткани. Ему махали и всовывали в руки шарики, которые он тут же отпускал. Под колесами машины было столько резины, что хватило бы на безопасный секс для всего Китая.

Я снял комнату и сгрузил Сэмми на кровать. Он пока еще был достаточно слаб и передвигался, как на длинных ходулях – очень осторожно, очень медленно и очень прямо. И кашлял все время, вытирая рот рукавом и судорожно сглатывая.

Кашлять он начал с самого кладбища. Когда я вернулся уже утром, он стоял рядом с машиной, завернутый в ту самую простынку, стучал зубами и кашлял, держась за живот обеими руками. Когда я дошел до него, он повис у меня на руке, уткнувшись куда-то в бок, и так и кашлял мне в куртку. А потом его вывернуло мне на ботинки.

В номере на окнах были жалюзи. С одной стороны белые, будто кто-то протирал их тряпкой, с другой стороны настолько пыльные, что по ним можно было рисовать. Жалюзи напоминали мне дорожную рекламу со сменяющимися картинками, только с ручным управлением. Вертишь регулятор – реклама Вольво, паркующегося у супермаркета напротив, в другую сторону – рекламная пауза белым полотном, опять – из магазина вывозят огромную коробку с надписью Sony.

У Сэмми поднялась температура. Он спал на дальней кровати, завернувшись в два одеяла и покрывало, и его знобило. Я принес ему таблеток, купил чая и разной жидкой пищи, которую можно было быстро приготовить. Таблетки пришлось всовывать в него чуть ли не силой, он с трудом глотал и непроизвольно сжимал челюсти. И лоб его весь пошел морщинами, наверное, от боли. Я посидел с ним некоторое время, все щупая температуру, которая не спадала.

Сэмми очнулся к вечеру. Сел на кровати, часто моргая и вытягивая шею, как гусь, и выпил залпом целую кружку чая, которая к тому времени уже остыла. Посмотрел на меня, на застеленную кровать рядом со мной и на дверь, а потом спросил очень серьезно:  
\- Я призрак?  
Я даже жалюзями от неожиданности щелкнул.  
\- С чего ты так решил?  
Температура немного спала, лоб был хоть и мокрый, но не такой горячий уже.  
\- Я помню, как ложился спать вечером, ты еще наорал тогда на меня, что я забыл гараж закрыть, а потом проснулся на кладбище. Причем херово мне было так, будто я точно умер, - сказал он и откинулся на подушки, закрыв глаза.  
\- И ты думаешь, что на тот свет тебя доставили на машине.  
Сэмми улыбнулся с закрытыми глазами.  
\- Я хочу чипсов. Можно мне чипсов? Ну, если на том свете не запрещено есть жареную картошку?  
Я подоткнул под него одеяло и выключил светильник.  
\- На том свете не знаю, но в моей комнате ничего, кроме бульона, в ближайшее время тебе не светит.  
\- Лучше б я тогда на самом деле умер, - буркнул он и отвернулся.

Ночью сквозь жалюзи просачивался свет фонарей, реклам и фар. Мне все казалось, что я иду по кладбищу куда-то, ноги гудели, а если закрыть глаза и протянуть руку – то подоконник оборачивался камнем под пальцами. Сэм громко дышал и ворочался, на автостоянке кто-то безуспешно пытался завести машину, мотор противно визжал и дох, я ловил пальцами разноцветные огни с вывески супермаркета и угадывал марки проезжающих мимо машин.

Сэм проснулся среди ночи, зашелся в кашле, свесившись с кровати. Я придерживал его за плечи, пока он не успокоился и не уткнулся мне в шею. У него были мокрые губы и нос. Я уложил его осторожно обратно на кровать и уже почти ушел обратно на свою сторону комнаты, когда он спросил:  
\- Когда мы вернемся домой?  
Я во всей этой темноте только и видел, что его нос да плечи.  
\- Скоро, Сэм, спи.

Я так и не лег в ту ночь. Наверное, привык уже, Сэм ведь не спал, так что и я почти не спал рядом с ним. Мы даже умудрились один раз сыграть в карты. Положил перед ним его руку рубашками вверх и поднимал поочередно те, на которые он пальцем показывал. Это ему, правда, не помогло, я все равно выиграл у него сто виртуальных долларов и один фант, где попросил его просунуть руку через бампер. Рука, торчащая из-под капота, стоила целой ночи слепого покера! Я даже пожалел, что мимо в тот момент никто не проехал.

Я и в эту ночь раскинул тур. В конце концов, какая разница, все равно самому карты двигать, а спать не хотелось. Сэмми вздыхал и шмыгал носом. «Мой роял бьет твою пару», - громко шептал я в сторону кровати, а Сэм недовольно сопел мне в ответ.

На каком-то участке пути все дороги обязательно кажутся тебе прямыми. До первого поворота или до линии горизонта, после которой уже ничего нет. Сэм как-то рассказывал мне о какой-то новой модной теории, вроде того, что реально только то, что мы видим. И если ты видишь линию горизонта – это на самом деле конец дороги, а за ней белая пустота и обрыв. Точнее, это я представлял там обрыв, Сэм говорил, что, по его мнению, там начинается космос и полный вакуум. Правда, ему тогда было лет четырнадцать, а я возводил глаза к потолку и протягивал, что «ну поооолный вакуум» на самом деле в его голове, ведь я тоже не могу ничего в ней разглядеть.

Мы проезжали фермы и поля, будто расчерченные по бумаге, ровные, с пробором тонких тропинок. Какая-то пара с биноклями на шее голосовала у дороги, сидя на больших зеленых рюкзаках, они вскочили, как только мы подъехали чуть ближе, и Сэмми помахал им, а парень бросил в нас каким-то бумажным пакетом, это я увидел уже в зеркало заднего вида.

Сразу после них был перекресток, и вообще-то, нам нужно было ехать прямо, не сворачивая. А дорога направо вела в город «Террингтон», Сэм вычитал в путеводителе, что этот город считается центром магии и колдовства, а в самом центре там невиданной силы статуя, которая заряжает тебя жизненной энергией. «И лампочки в этом городе загораются от плевка», - закончил он со смехом.

Я уже говорил, что все дороги на самом деле прямые. Я и свернул туда, в город Террингтон, и мы опять поехали вперед.

В маленьких городах центр города никогда не является географическим центром. Это они по приколу так его зовут, наверное, чтобы, пока ты туда доберешься, смог получше рассмотреть их новую школу и здание мэрии. Будто белый забор и пара клумб может кого-то убедить, что этот город - самый лучший. Мы ехали по улицам, как по хэллоуинскому лабиринту. Ты, наверное, хоть раз да бывал в таком. Пластиковые графы Дракулы да бумажные мумии по углам. В этом городе на каждом повороте стояли указатели улиц с диснеевскими персонажами. Поверь, если ты хоть раз видел Дональда Дака с надписью «Собер-стрит» вместо зубов, тебе не страшны даже Восставшие из ада.

Проспекты врут, оказывается. По тому самому центру города, который на самом деле чуть ли не на противоположной окраине, стояла какая-то треугольная балда с перекладинами, огороженная натянутой проволокой. Балда напоминала мне неудавшийся вигвам неудавшегося индейца с хорошими связями на металлургическом заводе. Сэм открыл окно со своей стороны и с интересом наблюдал за какой-то группой, которая играла прямо под этой самой балдой, и вообще, смотрелась там крайне органично в своих черных куртках и с разрисованными гитарами.  
\- Вот видишь, никакой тебе магической статуи, - сказал я его макушке, - и плевки жителей экологически безопасны.  
Я все ждал, что он развернется, брякнет что-то вроде «давай не будем проверять на всякий случай», или скажет «слава богу, хоть здесь никого жечь не надо». Но он повернулся и спросил, нахмурившись:  
\- Какая магическая статуя?  
У него был след на щеке от стекла, и волосы на голове почти ирокезом от ветра стояли. И он выглядел как Сэмми. Тогда я вдруг очень четко осознал, что это Сэмми, так, будто это было очень важно, вот как свое имя знать, или там имя президента Соединенных Штатов, один из тех вопросов, которыми чокнутых проверяют. Сэмми сидел и чесал ухо, дергая себя за мочку. У него были угловатые узкие плечи и прыщик над губой, и он совершенно не был похож на Сэма.

Штат Нью-Йорк на первый взгляд ничем не отличается от Массачусетса. Даже границу не заметишь, пока на первой же табличке города тебе не сообщат, что ты теперь в Нью-Йорке. А там, за твоей спиной, где-то посреди поля на самом деле проходит граница штата, и если остановить машину ровно на этой линии, получится, что ты уже даже и не в Америке, а где-то между, потому что в Америке-то все четко – все начинается со штата, даже коровы есть из Алабамы, а есть из Юты.

Нам нужно было доехать в Огайо, то есть проехать по краю Пенсильвании, - и мы почти дома. Всегда так бывает, что дорога обратно кажется короче, чем дорога до цели. Вроде бы ты уже знаешь путь и примерно можешь оценить расстояние, во всяком случае, походы вечером за пивом подтверждают эту теорию на все сто. Если заставишь себя дойти до магазина, обратная дорога пролетит за мгновение. А здесь было что-то не так, только я понять не мог, что, да и не задумывался тогда над этим особенно. Только мне вечно казалось, что мы на самом деле никуда не едем, а стоим на месте, а штаты вращаются вокруг нас на манер детского калейдоскопа, собираются в форму Америки, а потом обратно распадаются на разноцветные ромбы и круги.

Я хорошо помнил этот дом, мы прожили там восемь лет, я выстроил там даже целое крыло под ремонтную мастерскую рядом с гаражом. А Сэмми выкрасил ее в синий цвет, ну, после того, как разбил фары Импалы, не мог же я все спустить ему с рук. Я прекрасно знал адрес и помнил, где и куда надо сворачивать, у меня вообще хорошо с ориентированием, вряд ли забуду дорогу, если по ней уже однажды проехал. Только тогда я никак не мог до конца осознать, что еду именно в тот дом.

«Хайвей ту хелл», - пел Сэмми рядом со мной, барабаня по коленкам и бардачку. На нас смотрели фары проезжающих мимо машин.

Кажется, тот город, где мы остановились на ночь, назывался Клейтон, но точно не скажу, в темноте я не успел разглядеть название. Отель показался через несколько сотен метров, большая синяя вывеска в виде гитары, мигающая синим «Есть свободные комнаты». Я отправил Сэмми в ванную, а сам разогрел оставшиеся с закусочной гамбургеры. Есть мне, правда, пришлось их в одиночестве. В его возрасте Сэмми очень быстро засыпал, правда, очень тяжело просыпался. Он лег на кровать, даже не раздеваясь и не сняв ботинки, только телевизор включил. Так я и застал его, выйдя из кухни с тарелкой мокрых от микроволновки гамбургеров. Пульт он выпустил из рук, на экране транслировали новости, Президент пожимал руку каким-то дипломатам и моргал от вспышек фотоаппаратов. Сэм запрокинул голову на подушку, одна его рука лежала на животе, а другая свешивалась с кровати. Я стащил с него ботинки и джинсы, а он пинал меня пятками в руки и пытался завернуться в одеяло. Слава богу, хоть не пытался лезть обниматься, как частенько делал Сэм, когда надирался в стельку.

Я поставил тарелку на тумбочку. Под светом лампы гамбургеры казались еще мокрее и будто разваливались на части. Сэм отвернулся от меня, из-под одеяла только и выглядывала, что его макушка.  
\- Видимо, есть ты не будешь, - кивнув на тарелку, сказал я ему. Он, конечно, промолчал, только заерзал сильнее на постели.

Мы с ним часто разговаривали перед сном. Телевизор после охоты никто из нас никогда не включал, телевизор сразу после оборотня – это как читать научную фантастику в историческом музее. Вроде и можно, но что-то одно все равно покажется нереальным. Поэтому я рассказывал ему, что завтра надо не забыть помыть Импалу, а он мне – что у нас закончились поддельные кредитки, и пора придумать нам новые поддельные удостоверения. И мы сочиняли имена.

\- Как тебе Айзекс? Мне кажется, звучит неплохо. Или Манчестерс? Как у футбольной команды. Или Гринготс, Сэм, тебе нравится имя Гринготс?  
Он не отвечал.

\- А Спенсер, Сэм? Хорошее имя, Спенсер. Как считаешь, если мы будем экспертами по экологической обстановке, Роберт и Руперт Спенсеры. А, Сэм? Ответь же мне, черт побери! Я же знаю, что ты не спишь на самом деле.

Тарелка с гамбургерами упала от того, с какой силой я стукнул по тумбочке. Две булки на ковре напоминали силиконовые имплантаты из фильмов про пластических хирургов, салат попал на ботинки, капли соуса и майонеза густо висели на ручках тумбочки.

Сэм поднял голову с подушки и пробормотал, моргая:  
\- Не мешай мне спать, Дин.

Свет лампы резал мне глаза, Сэмми тер щеку и недовольно смотрел на меня. А я не мог ничего ответить, даже пошевелиться, чтоб поднять перевернутую тарелку. Это был Сэмми, конечно же, Сэмми. Я всегда знал, что это Сэмми, он маленький и занимает всего полкровати, и Сэм никогда не спит на боку, пряча лицо в одеяло, никогда не спит так. И ботинки его стоят под кроватью, они меньше моих на несколько размеров, а у Сэма была огромная лапа, рядом с его обувью моя всегда казалась девчачьими туфлями. Конечно, это не мог быть Сэм, да я и знал прекрасно, Сэм умер давно, восемь лет назад, и с тех пор я его не видел.

Я плохо спал в ту ночь. Мне снились обычные кошмары, я вообще-то привык к ним, но в ту ночь почему-то постоянно просыпался. Мне снились сиамские близнецы, один из которых показывал мне знак «окей», а другой грозил кулаком. Снилась дорога, с одного края которой был город, а с другого - непролазный лес, такой темный, что почти сливался в одну густую черную тень. Мне снилось, что я рою могилу, а за мной уже куча вырытых, пустых, а впереди целая поляна нетронутых, и я знаю, что мне надо перерыть их все, пока я не найду что-то. Мне снился Сэм и наша первая охота. Ему лет двенадцать тогда было, и он так вцепился в винтовку, что мы потом с отцом ее буквально вырывали из его рук, когда все закончилось. А он переводил взгляд с него на меня и тараторил: «Я убил его, убил его, убил его».

У Сэмми были очень маленькие ладони. Я поднимал его с постели на рассвете, за окнами еще темно было, а комнату освещали только наши прикроватные лампы. Он не спрашивал, куда я тащу его так рано, еще не проснулся до конца, вытянул руки ко мне, не открывая глаз, и я подхватил его. Так и нес до машины. Холодно тогда было, в самое утро, и мне на минуту показалось, что я еще не проснулся на самом деле, что это все - часть сна. А я несу Сэма, потому что отец разбудил нас очень рано, чтобы мы успели добраться до места засветло. И я все гадал, рассвет это или закат, а Сэм был очень теплый в моих руках, и я грел об него нос и ладони и пытался завернуть его в свою куртку.

Мы уже давно были на дороге, когда солнце наконец полностью взошло, и Сэмми проснулся. Мы ехали на восток, видимо, вся дорога блестела и переливалась, свет бил мне прямо в глаза, я почти не видел ничего впереди, только несколько метров прямо под колесами - и сплошной свет дальше. Когда смотришь на саму дорогу, а не вперед, кажется, что ты несешься на запредельной скорости, и хочется только газу подбавлять и подбавлять. Сэмми перебрался на переднее сидение и уткнулся в журналы, которые упросил меня купить в городе. На обложках были какие-то люди, и он просматривал то ли колонки событий, то ли читал о знаменитостях. Женщина с черными волосами в кожаном лифчике была похожа одновременно на Дженнифер Лопес и демона с перекрестка, ее темные глаза блестели от солнца. Он обводил что-то в журналах, или решал кроссворд, я думал, не придется ли нам повернуть, если дело окажется в каком-то городе, который мы давно проехали. Толстая пачка журналов на его коленях постоянно съезжала вниз, несколько упали прямо под ноги. Худощавый парень в камуфляже с большим топором спокойно лежал между его ботинками, и мне тогда казалось, что это фотография Джейка, которого мы на самом деле тоже давно убили.

В закусочной я заказал ему шоколадный коктейль и яичницу. Он держал в руках вилку так, будто собирался защищаться от ее глаз.  
\- Я, наверное, в школе столько всего пропустил, - радостно сказал он, громко потягивая коктейль через трубочку.  
Я положил перед ним две салфетки.  
\- Ничего, нагонишь.  
Мы постоянно что-то попускали в школе, а Сэм всегда умудрялся нагнать программу, шпаря об интегралах так же быстро, как о типах винтовок.  
\- Меня выгонят, - сказал он так, будто я был на родительском собрании, а он меня отчитывал за прогулы моего сына.  
\- И не надейся.  
Нас с Сэмом еще ни разу не выгнали ни из одной школы. Где-то помогали деньги, где-то - нанятые дополнительно репетиторы, очень вежливые, они садились на краешек табуретки рядом с нами и доставали из портфелей книжки. А мы пытались спрятать под тетрадями с английским языком старые легенды о призраках.  
\- Я бы хотел помогать тебе в мастерской, - он громко бросил вилку на тарелку и вытер руки о салфетку.  
\- И тогда ты будешь таким же глупым, что тот мерседес, который будешь чинить, - я попросил счет.  
На самом деле, его не интересовала никакая мастерская, он лишь хотел увильнуть от школы. Сэму никогда особо не нравились машины, он вполне мог поменять масло или даже свечи, но лезть под машину, где на тебя капает машинное масло и сыпется всякая грязь, он бы никогда не стал.

Мы проезжали кладбище, оно тянулось вдоль дороги, будто бежало за нами, пытаясь не отстать, или мы ехали за ним, кладбище виляло хостом в зеркале заднего вида и вырывалось вперед гривами белых памятников. Я рассказывал Сэму об автомастерской и о том, что чинить машины за деньги оказалось куда легче, чем стрелять из винтовок за просто так. Я описывал ему женщин, которые просили выстроить откидной верх на джипах, и мужчин, которые хотели, чтобы их старые форды могли обогнать новенькие соседские седаны. Я говорил, что обязательно покажу ему мастерскую, как только мы доберемся до дома.  
\- Что я там не видел, Дин? – спрашивал Сэм, с громким треском открывая пачку чипсов.

Мы проезжали большой торговый центр, такой огромный, что название невозможно было прочесть, потому что между его последней буквой и первой было около десяти минут ходу на машине. Здание было увешено плакатами новых фильмов, рекламой закусочных, зеркальными панелями каких-то офисов, в которых отражалась наша машина, размазанная по стеклу и извивающаяся. Я обещал Сэмми, что мы обязательно сходим на новый боевик с Брюсом Уиллисом, но я отказываюсь вести его на вторую часть «Великолепной четверки», так как этот резиновый слюнтяй оскорбляет мои чувства.  
\- Я бы все отдал, чтобы уметь самовозгораться и летать в космос, - мечтал Сэмми, зачарованно уставившись на постер.

Мы проезжали какой-то город, такой маленький, что казалось, будто машину зажимает между домами. Город будто бы состоял из одной дороги и домов вдоль нее, прямой, как ствол, с насаженными на землю покатыми крышами, не город, а нагромождение сараев. За нами увязалась какая-то собака, бежала, низко пригнувшись к земле, и лаяла. У нее был пушистый хвост, выкрашенный какой-то краской, наверное, мальчишки прикольнулись, и одно ухо висело.  
Сэмми залез на сидение с коленками и повернулся, сложив руки на подголовнике. Ботинком он задевал мне рычаг переключения скоростей.  
\- Сэм, ты так мне крышу головой прошибешь, - сказал я, оттолкнув его ногу, - перестань вести себя как ребенок.  
Он молча сел нормально и буркнул:  
\- Может, тогда ты для разнообразия начнешь вести себя как взрослый?

У нас заканчивался бензин, и нужно было как можно скорее найти автозаправку. Найти автозаправку посреди поля - это все равно, что искать девушку в спорт-баре. Все знают, кто такие девушки и очень не прочь их увидеть рядом, но никому и в голову не приходит привести их с собой. Я все пытался сказать себе, что рядом со мной на самом деле Сэмми, он ест бутерброды чуть ли не с пальцами вместе и ненавидит причесываться, поэтому не снимает бейсболку, и постоянно отдирает этикетки у бутылок, а потом скручивает их в трубочку. Но Сэмми всегда был таким, как-то он спрятал все патроны отца куда-то, потому что вместо того, чтобы пойти в зоопарк, мы провели целый день на стрельбище, а мальчишки потом в школе его задирали, что он не отличит даже слона от льва. Все это - мелочи на самом деле, но когда он смотрел на меня, я сразу понимал, что это Сэм. Он когда прищуривается, у него уголки глаз поднимаются, а уголки губ опускаются, он столько раз прищуривался на меня, что тут не захочешь - выучишь. А может, и нет никакой разницы. Я видел столько превращений, столько иллюзий и изменений за свою жизнь, назови любого человека – и я видел его в разных формах, а Сэм… Сэм всегда был рядом со мной. Это, наверное, единственное, что не менялось. Так что на самом деле, не было никакой разницы, мы ехали куда-то мимо гор, мимо меняющихся через каждые несколько минут пейзажей в окне, мимо городов и лесов, и все было так же. Все было как всегда.

Ночью мне снились мосты. Длинные, огромные мосты больших городов, Сан-Франциско, в котором я никогда не бывал, Нью-Йорк, в который ездил только раз со школой, Лос-Анжелес, в который мы хотели уехать с Сэмом еще давно, когда были совсем мальчишками. Мне снилось, как мы разговариваем в номере, сидим на одной кровати, а отец спит за стенкой, у Сэма холодные ноги и протертые края пижамных штанин. Я сижу у самого конца кровати, деревянная спинка упирается мне в поясницу. Мы собираемся улизнуть от отца и пойти на рыбалку, ведь в этом городе озеро совсем рядом.

Сэмми сидел по-турецки и шевелил босыми пальцами ног, загибая пальцы, пересчитывая страны, в которых он хотел бы побывать. Япония, потому что там обязательно должны быть дешевые трансформеры, которые собираются в самолеты. Греция, потому что туда уехал один его приятель, а еще там должно быть очень тепло. Канада, потому что он очень хочет проверить, все ли там такие вежливые, как рассказывает его учитель. Я загнул еще один его палец и сказал – Англия, хотя ничего на самом деле не знал о ней. Я сжал его кулак, и у него были потные ладони, или, может быть, у меня.  
\- Сэм, давай завтра никуда не поедем, - попросил я его.  
Он пожал плечами. Я накинул на его плечи одеяла и прижался лбом к его лбу. Он сидел спокойно, замерев на месте, а я начал расправлять одеяло на его плечах, закутывая его все больше и больше, гладил по голове, запуская пальцы в волосы, целовал его щеки, совсем теплые. Я целовал его точно так же, когда ему пришлось провести несколько часов в реке как-то на охоте, он стучал зубами, и губы его будто синим карандашом обвели. А сейчас они отогрелись, и нижняя чуть оттопырилась, будто он собирался заплакать. Я целовал его, прижимая к себе, придвигая ближе, и он почти залез ко мне на колени и упирался кулаками в грудь, но не отталкивал. Не делал ничего, только дышал прерывисто прямо мне в нос, а я ловил его дыхание и никак не мог оторваться. Сэм, мы обязательно поедем в Англию, и на рыбалку, и куда захочешь. У него в зубах салат застрял, и я засмеялся и отодвинулся. Он смотрел на меня немного испуганно, немного удивленно, прижимая руки к груди.  
\- Дин, ты чего?  
Я улыбнулся ему и потрепал по голове.  
\- Спи, Сэм, все будет хорошо.

Мне снились города в ту ночь. Но я не помню их.

Весь день лил дождь. Мне не хотелось ничего делать и никуда идти. Сэм с утра тряс меня за плечо, но я только отмахнулся от него и заснул снова. Я слышал сквозь сон, как лилась вода в ванной, как он ходил вокруг постели, или искал что-то. Дождь барабанил по карнизу, и в комнате как-то темно было, сумрачно.  
\- Дин, давай пойдем позавтракаем, - Сэм еще раз потряс меня за плечо. Я неохотно открыл глаза. Он успел переодеться, стоял в джинсах и футболке и смотрел на меня с упреком.  
\- Сейчас встану, Сэмми, не ной, - выбираться из кровати не хотелось. Комната за утро промерзла, наверное, мы окно не закрыли. Будто из душа на мороз выходишь, даже мурашки по телу пошли.  
Он немного сторонился меня, Сэм. Я заметил, что он посматривает на меня, когда я шнуровал ботинки. Он всегда так делал, когда обижался по-крупному. Я ничего не сказал, только надел куртку, и мы вышли.  
У порога прямо под лестницей была огромная лужа, в ней плавали какие-то бычки и этикетки от пива. Сэм возился с дверью. Она была ярко-оранжевая, самая дальняя. Может, мы даже когда-то останавливались уже в этом отеле. За такой дверью как раз пропал отец. Точнее, не пропал, но то первое дело после его исчезновения было как раз за ней, за ярко-оранжевой дверью.  
Мы нашли закусочную через несколько метров, даже промокнуть толком не успели, а может, дождь к тому времени прекратился. Сэм сел и закрылся меню, его даже не видно было за ним, только кончики пальцев выглядывали.  
\- Я буду оладьи и чай, - сказал он, не высовывая головы.  
\- С каких пор ты стал пить чай? – я хотел добавить еще «с утра», но не стал.  
Он захлопнул меню и посмотрел на меня, склонив голову на бок. В тот момент он очень напомнил мне отца. Тот с таким взглядом целился, перед выстрелом.  
Нам принести заказ. Он ел быстро, заглатывая оладьи целыми кусками и даже не обращая внимания на стоящий рядом сироп, и постоянно поглядывал на меня, даже не на меня - на мою тарелку, будто избегал моего взгляда.  
\- Дин, когда мы приедем домой? – спросил он, придвинув к себе чашку.  
\- Мы едем, Сэм, тут, знаешь ли, не как до булочной дойти, за пять минут не получится.  
Он вздохнул и стал мять в пальцах кончик меню.  
\- Да, я знаю, но когда мы доедем уже?  
\- Сэм, ну ты же сам можешь прекрасно посмотреть по карте, или ты потерялся в трех дорогах и двух штатах?  
Он поднял на меня взгляд и сказал очень тихо, глядя в глаза:  
\- Мне кажется, это ты потерялся.  
Я выхватил у него меню, меня раздражало это мельтешение его пальцев перед глазами.  
\- Давай тогда ты сам поведешь?  
Он прикрыл глаза и убрал руки под стол.  
\- У меня нет прав, Дин, нас заберут в полицию. Дин, послушай меня.  
Мне все это казалось жутким бредом, мне казалось, что он сошел с ума или у него опять начались видения, скорее всего видения, ведь Сэм всегда был куда здоровее меня. Я отвел его в номер, он шел за мной покорно, спрятав руки в карманы, а перед самой дверью остановился, будто порог не мог переступить. Я даже проверил, нет ли там соли, но соли не было.  
\- Так и будешь стоять под дверью? – спросил я.  
Он вошел, даже вбежал почти, просто очень резко вдруг переступил порог, так далеко шагнув, что я даже подумал, что он упадет. Но он не упал, он сел на кровати спиной ко мне и закрыл лицо руками. Так и сидел на самом краешке, почти уткнувшись в коленки, я почти видел его позвоночник сквозь футболку.  
Я подошел и сел перед ним на корточки. Он плакал, тихо совершенно, но его ладони все мокрые были от слез. Я отвел его руки в стороны, и он посмотрел на меня тогда, у него были очень яркие глаза, почти совсем синие:  
\- Сэм, ну что за нежности.  
Он тогда оттолкнул меня, так что я чуть не упал, и вытер лицо рукавом. У него даже щеки покраснели. И шмыгал носом, но больше не плакал.  
Я оставил его тогда, сходил на кухню чайник поставить, хотел дать ему время успокоиться. А когда вернулся, он лежал на кровати и смотрел в потолок. Я сел на кровать и подумал, нужно ли сказать ему что-то, но в голову ничего не приходило, так что я просто сидел, уставившись на него, и молчал. А он вдруг слетел с кровати и обнял меня. За пояс обнял, стоя на коленях и уткнувшись мне в живот так сильно, что у меня даже мышцы заболели.  
\- Сэм, ну что такое опять. Хоть скажи, в чем дело.  
Он только головой помотал, а точнее потерся о мою рубашку.  
Я не знал, что делать, Сэм вообще нечасто такое вытворял, только один раз, когда отец долго не возвращался и он испугался, что того убили. Тогда он так же сидел, прижавшись ко мне, и его не отцепить было. Я поднял его с колен и усадил рядом с собой, это сложно было, он так сильно меня держал, что мне только и удалось, что перетащить его на кровать. Чуть ли не силой мне удалось приподнять его лицо, чтобы он взглянул на меня, у него глаза бегали, и он смотрел на меня так, будто чего-то очень хотел, чтобы я сказал что-то или сделал, только ведь не добиться от него было, чего именно. Я поцеловал его тогда, потому что это было самое лучшее, что я мог придумать. И потому что я сделал так же тогда, когда он плакал, и тогда он и правда успокоился немного. Он отвечал мне немного отчаянно, немного неумело, стучась зубами о мои, постоянно отстраняясь, будто не знал, как целоваться. Я притянул его чуть ближе и обнял, забираясь руками под футболку. Он вздрогнул, наверное, потому что у меня руки были холодные, с улицы недавно, и голову откинул назад, так что его волосы почти до лопаток доставали. Я уложил его на подушку, и он тут же затих, только пытаясь чуть целовать меня в ответ, будто сонный или уставший очень.  
\- Поспи лучше, - сказал я, набрасывая на него одеяло - пусть занимает мою постель, а сам ушел на его. Он шмыгнул носом еще раз и отвернулся, закутавшись и подтянув коленки почти к груди.

Я плохо помню, как проходили потом наши дни. Мы гуляли по какой-то свалке разбитых автомобилей с грудами железа, похожими на кукольные домики с шишковатыми крышами и разноцветными дверьми. Ходили среди этого индустриального леса по тропинкам, заваленным шайбами, гайками и трубами, а Сэм собирал из-под ног мусор, как некоторые собирают ракушки на берегу моря. Один раз Сэм потащил меня в кино, на какой-то очень старый черно-белый фильм и проговаривал шепотом реплики героев по ролям. Нас и было-то всего четверо на этом сеансе в девять утра: мы с Сэмом, один старик с огромным хотдогом, соус с которого капал ему на живот, и девушка, сжимавшая в руках платок, она сидела с самого края и все порывалась уйти, но досидела до конца фильма. Мы покупали курицу на улицах, большие, почти в человеческий рост, пакеты чипсов, которые скорее напоминали собачий корм, а потом высыпали их прямо на стол, так что они разлетались по всей комнате, брали двд в прокате и, конечно же, никогда не возвращали их, оставляя записки для держателей мотеля с текстом: «Вот этот фильм полная ерунда, а вот этот даже можно смотреть. Как надоест, занесите, пожалуйста, по адресу», и разыгрывали друг другу их в лицах. Мы даже охотились, наверное. Во всяком случае, я помню призрака, похожего на большой початок кукурузы, и маленькую девочку с синим воздушным шариком, которая первым делом просила тебя его надуть, а потом перерезала горло.

Проблема в том, что сейчас я вряд ли скажу тебе, что из всего этого было на самом деле. Хотя могу поклясться, что видел своими глазами и свалку автомобилей, и ту девушку с платком в кинотеатре. Я и оборотней видел своими глазами, у меня даже шрам есть на боку, чуть выше линии пояса. Я иногда смотрю на него в зеркало и думаю, не порезался ли это я на самом деле, когда брился.

Я никогда не докажу какому-нибудь мойщику автомобилей, что у него в чулане сидит милое привидение со шваброй, и только спит и видит, как бы намылить этой шваброй кому-нибудь рыло. Я никогда не пойму разницу между вампиром и богом, когда по сути оба - довольно принципиальные товарищи, которые при хорошем для них раскладе живут вечно и пьют кровь обычных смертных. У меня, конечно, есть пачка серебряных пуль в багажнике автомобиля, но кто знает, может, мне просто нравится переплавлять кресты.

Я только и хочу сказать на самом деле, что люди правильно делают, не веря в сверхъестественное. Я и сам в него не верю иногда. Я видел все это своими глазами, но также я видел ту свалку автомобилей и ту девушку с платком, которая все порывалась уйти, но так и не ушла.

Тогда снег шел, кажется. А Сэмми подхватил простуду, и отец оставил нас дома. В доме щели были величиной с великую китайскую стену, и такие же неистребимые, как все китайское. Встанешь по центру – и уже, можно сказать, прогулялся, можно идти греться. Так что Сэма из кровати никто не выпускал, но ему попробуй что запрети, он бы, наверное, и клубнику у соседей воровал, сложись так, что у нас были соседи с огородом хоть в одном и домов. Вот Сэм и ходил по комнате, как недобитое привидение, в выцветшей пижаме и с перемотанным шарфом горлом, отчего напоминал немного то слона, то Винни-Пуха, и всем своим видом показывал, что очень страдает. Я попросил у клерка за стойкой несколько таблеток, круглосуточные аптеки в этом городе видели, кажется, только в фантастических фильмах, хотя я и в этом сильно сомневался, так и подмывало спросить, о чем ему говорят такие три буквы, как д в д.

Отец иногда как специально выбирал самые глухие места, мне иногда казалось, что таких домов всего-то несколько на всю Америку, но мы обязательно оказывались именно в них. Выйдешь за дверь – сразу упрешься в сосну, а дальше ночью и не разглядеть. Наверное, он считал, что так нас никто не найдет, а главное, вопросов задавать не будут. Прав он, конечно, был, только и мы так не особенно кого найти могли.

Из окна была видна автозаправка, Сэм упорно разглядывал ее перемигивающиеся огни, полусидя на постели. Я едва уговорил его лечь туда обратно и накрыться одеялом. У него и температура на самом деле совсем невысокая была, но рисковать не хотелось, завтра надо было выезжать. Он натянул одеяло по грудь и сжал его обеими руками, будто доказывая мне, что сделал все, что я просил. Рядом с ним на тумбочке шипели растворимые таблетки.

В доме все равно холодно было, даже укройся ты сотней пледов, которых все равно столько не разыщешь в этой хибаре. Я на Сэма даже отцовский пуховик накинул, только это мало помогло, он все равно дрожал, водил плечами, ежась, и упрямо повторял: «Дин, иди уже спать, а то только отсвечиваешь». Где-то на пятый раз мне это все-таки надоело, я сказал ему: «От стука твоих зубов сейчас медведи проснутся», и залез под одеяла. Они пахли хвоей, плесенью и немного отцом, наверное, потому что поверх лежал его пуховик. А Сэм дрожал очень сильно, и пытался все заехать мне коленкой туда, куда заезжать точно не следовало, если он хотел остаться с братом, а не получить старшую сестру. Он не со зла, конечно, просто кровать была очень маленькая, и большую ее часть занимали эти ужасные толстые одеяла, от которых даже не было толку.

Он очень худой был, Сэм. Маленький, его ноги заканчивались где-то в районе моих колен, гостиничное одеяло будто с дырками было, сквозь него даже продувало, во всяком случае, моей спине казалось именно так. Я обнял его, пытаясь согреть, и это так легко было. Мне кажется, ляг я на него полностью, его подо мной даже и не разглядеть было бы. Его плечо упиралось мне в грудь, он сжал руки и все старался сделать вид, что меня не существует, но все равно прижимался.

А потом он развернулся лицом ко мне, так что вся эта кипа поехала вниз, как один большой Титаник, я его лицо тогда, наверное, впервые так близко увидел, ну, не считая того времени, когда он еще младенцем был, и я пытался изучить его нос и уши, мне все не верилось, что такие маленькие органы вообще могут нормально работать. Про другие органы я так вообще молчу, они тогда точно не работали нормально, а вот уши и нос, судя по соплям, были в порядке. Сейчас нос у него вполне приличный уже был, то есть я не имею в виду шнобель, как у Тебсена из параллельного класса, но обычный нос, мне даже это странным показалось, и я потрогал. А он поморщился и сказал:  
\- Отстань. Я же тебя не трогаю за разные места.  
И провел рукой по моей груди. Слава богу, я одет был, а то было бы уж совсем неловко.

Так мы и разглядывали друг друга. Он меня, будто в магазине покупку выбирал, я даже волноваться начал, нет ли у меня родимого пятна где неприличной формы. И я его, потому что лица вблизи похожи на мелкий-мелкий узор на картине, который никак не собирается в твоей голове во что-то законченное, поэтому ты не можешь глаз отвести, рассматриваешь все эти линии, пересечения, затемнения, впадины, не удивлюсь, если кто-то умудрялся гадать по коже, как по руке, или читать по ней, ведь читать по ней действительно было бы интересно.

Наверное, он точно так же изучал меня, потому что я совершенно не удивился, когда он провел пальцем по моей щеке по лишь ему ведомому пути, наблюдая за ним с полуулыбкой, когда коснулся переносицы и поводил там, словно очки мне поправлял, когда спустился к губам и начал топтаться там, будто проверяя что-то, мое терпение, наверное. Через некоторое время я все-таки очнулся и пробормотал:  
\- Сэм, я правда человек. Хватит ставить на мне опыты.  
И тогда он меня поцеловал. Осторожно обхватив ладонями за шею и не давая увернуться. У него плохо на самом деле выходило, но я даже отодвинуться от него не мог. Только чуть позже, когда он прямо в нос мне выдохнул, я отлетел от него так, что чуть с кровати не навернулся.  
\- Сэм, ты что?  
Он посмотрел на меня немного зло:  
\- Вообще, ты первым начал.  
\- Когда залез тебя невинно погреть?  
\- Когда поцеловал меня тогда, после речки, - и вызывающе уставился на меня.  
И я не нашелся, что ему ответить. В голове крутилось, конечно, что-то, начинающееся со слов «Я и не думал…», но в фильмах подобные ответы обычно приводили либо к скорой смерти говорящего, либо к общему апокалипсису на весь мир, так что я еще тогда зарекся говорить что-то подобное. Я все-таки не думал, конечно, но это, наверное, всем и так очевидно.

Он лежал почти на моей груди уже и рассматривал что-то в моем носу, как мне казалось. Наверное, у меня там волосы были - не пейзажи же он изучал. Он сводил брови к переносице и поджимал губы, а мне все хотелось их разгладить. Знаешь, такое дурацкое желание, когда что-то постоянно тебя отвлекает, вроде вывалившихся карандашей из подставки, а ты пытаешь не обращать на них внимания, но это просто невозможно. Так что я потянулся к нему все равно. У меня не было никакого такого чувства, будто пали последние бастионы или будто я наконец поставил какую-то точку, принял какое-то важное решение. У кого-нибудь хоть раз было так? Просто в какой-то момент ты посылаешь весь мир на хер, и будь что будет.

У Сэма были слабые руки, он вздыхал прерывисто и неуверенно пытался обнять меня. Мне казалось даже, что он боится меня, но это ведь было глупо. Я гладил его по плечам, целовал в шею, он дрожал подо мной, наверное, ему до сих пор холодно было. У него была соленая от пота кожа, и я почти чувствовал его мурашки языком. Одеяло все-таки сползло на пол, и я положил его на спину, чтобы ему удобнее было, и он ненароком не съехал вслед за одеялом. Он лежал, положив руки по бокам ладонями вверх, и было что-то настолько беззащитное в этом, что я не мог сдвинуться с места. Он смотрел мне в глаза так, как смотрят в глаза немые люди, пытаясь, может, телепатией овладеть. И медленно протянул руку, едва коснувшись пальцев моей щеки, будто проверял на прочность.

Наверное, можно сказать, что в тот момент я окончательно перестал размышлять о розовом параплане, как говорил один знакомый охотник, имея в виду все те глупые мысли о смысле и предназначении, и прочей такой же словесной ерунде. Как только при нем кто-то заговаривал об этом, он тыкал собеседника пальцем в грудь несколько раз и очень серьезно говорил: «Перестань думать о розовом параплане, который ты никогда не видел».

Сейчас я, конечно, понимаю, что тогда умудрился напороться на самый что ни на есть розовый параплан. Но тогда всего этого не было. Было жарко, спину холодило и продувало, я чувствовал капли пота, стекающие по позвоночнику, Сэма, когда он пытался ухватиться за меня, но его руки постоянно соскальзывали, будто у него не хватало сил, его губы, слишком мягкие, которые он подставлял мне, вытягивая шею. Я гладил его по груди, то ли пытаясь успокоить, то ли пытаясь удержать, потому что он все время пытался подняться и прижаться ко мне, я чувствовал его ребра, у него живот дрожал, когда я только легонько прикасался.

Он вжался в подушку и сжимал ее края в кулаках, а у меня сердце колотилось, как атомный реактор. Я даже не слышал почти ничего, кроме стука сердца и дыхания Сэма, неровного, резкого. Он выгибался подо мной, отвернувшись в подушку и закрыв глаза, от него пахло потом и немного чипсами, и я целовал его до одурения, ведь это был Сэм, мой Сэм. И когда он положил руки мне на плечи и приобнял, я сорвался.

Когда все закончилось, я гладил его по плечам, по волосам, по груди, и у него кожа была такая, какая бывает только после секса – чуть прохладная, влажная, и я чувствовал каждый этот мелкий волосочек на его теле. Он слабо улыбался, и у него дрожали уголки губ. А потом он вдруг оттолкнул меня и буквально влетел в ванную. Я только и услышал, как щелкает замок, а потом полилась вода.

Мне вдруг показалось, что я в каком-то фильме. Даже руки потянулись к сигаретам на тумбочке и пепельнице. Я лежал абсолютно голый на смятых простынях, которые еще были совсем теплые, и смотрел на тени, которые оставляли на моем теле две тусклые прикроватные лампы. Я почти услышал стук в дверь, и как вошел отец, стаптывая снег с сапог, как он закричал с порога «Дин!», так, чтобы я наверняка услышал. Я обернулся на дверь, но там никого не было, хотя в моих ушах до сих пор стояло это отцовское «Дин!».

Я спрыгнул с кровати и оделся. Мне почему-то очень хотелось ее побыстрее застелить, я даже скинул все до матраса на пол, чтобы не видеть этих скомканных простынок, чтобы никто их не увидел. На матрасе было большое пятно с какой-то желтой каемкой, и я все думал, свежее оно или нет, или просто кто-то давно описался тут, или еще что. Пятно было в форме мороженого, такой рожок с шариком на конце, и я тут же накинул на него простыню.

Когда Сэм вышел из ванной, я как раз заправлял одеяло. Я все пытался его выровнять, чтобы ни одной складочки не осталось, разглаживал и разглаживал, только тут даже армия утюгов бы, наверное, не помогла, все бугрилось, как свежезакопанная могила. Он тогда подошел и остановил меня, просто дотронулся до мой руки, и я перестал. А потом он ушел спать к себе на кровать.

Я рассказывал Сэму о том времени, когда он уезжал в Стэнфорд. О том, как мы ругались с отцом по поводу покупки оружия, как ругались, когда я собирался ехать к нему, как ругались, когда я однажды взял и пошел на охоту один, а когда вернулся, отец ничего не сказал, только отвесил мне пощечину. Я рассказывал про девушек, которые красили волосы в синий и прокалывали бедра, которые курили трубки и целовали меня взасос кольцами дыма, как обхватывали меня ногами за талию на кухонных столах, посреди ножей, квадратов порезанной картошки и полотенец с цыплятами. Я рассказывал ему про охоты, такие же быстрые, такие же грязные и стремительные, какие были с ним. Я рассказывал ему, как легко мне было без него, и как упрямо я искал повод, чтобы заставить его вернуться.

Я рассказывал ему про Азазеля и демона с перекрестка, и про то, как на самом деле просто мне было заключить ту сделку. Про Кэсси, с которой мы познакомились в парикмахерской, когда я охотился на одного призрака. Про Марту, о которой он раньше никогда не слышал, но я обязательно должен был ему об этом рассказать. Марта умела плести косички с той скоростью, что мы стреляли из пистолета, и зарабатывала на жизнь, фотографируя домашних животных богатых людей. Рассказывал про Азазеля и демона с перекрестка, которых он, конечно, видел, но я все равно хотел ему про них рассказать. Мы охотились с ним вместе, но у каждого из нас была своя история, и я хотел, чтобы он знал мою.

Я говорил несколько часов или дней, пока мы ехали обратно домой, и он отвечал мне, рассказывал по Стэнфорд, про Джессику, которая собирала зажигалки, хоть и не курила, и пекла на самом деле очень невкусные печенья, но он так и не смог сказать ей об этом. Рассказывал про занятия и профессоров, которые все как на подбор были похожи на лилипутов из приключений Гулливера, а говорили, словно сушеных лягушек объелись, про друзей в футболках студенческих сообществ и девушек с помпонами болельщиц.  
Он рассказывал мне и про Азазеля, и про демона с перекрестка, и про Руби, которая слишком много знала, но обещала мне помочь. И как он убил ее потом, когда понял, что она врет. Рассказывал про тот город, где убили его, и про всех них, детей, которых никто из нас больше никогда не видел. Он рассказывал мне про Джули, с которой встретился в супермаркете, пытаясь выбрать себе лук на салат, и о которой я раньше не слышал, но должен был знать.

А потом мы вернулись домой.

 

5.

Я смотрел на дом, как на чужой. Скамейка на веранде с забытым на ней журналом, который столько раз промокал под дождем, что почти слился со скамейкой размазанной грязью бумажных страниц. Почерневшие перила, задернутые занавески, мячик на крыше, который еще очень давно закинул туда Сэмми. Красный маленький мячик на черепичной крыше.

Я достал из кармана ключи в какой-то уверенности, что они скорее всего не подойдут. Что я ломлюсь в чужой дом, где, наверное, сейчас смотрит телевизор семья. Но ключ подошел. Дверь открывалась чертовски медленно. Я не знаю, что я думал там увидеть, за этой дверью. Пустой дом, или скошенные сгнившие ступеньки на второй этаж, разломанную мебель и незнакомый мне диван. Мне казалось, что где-то там на крыше на самом деле висит камера, а я смотрю в видоискатель и вижу, как мужчина открывает ключом дверь. Спецэффекты, тишина, по всем правилам сейчас должен раздаться резкий звук и крик мужчины. Ничего не происходило. Я увидел знакомый диван и коричневую лестницу на второй этаж, на которую падал свет из окна в гостиной. Мы вошли.

На весь дом будто наложили какой-то фильтр – глухие, темные цвета, витающая в воздухе пыль. Я отмечал все – ковер, на который наступал так осторожно, будто ожидал по меньшей мере полевую мину, выключенный телевизор с серым экраном, пара фотографий на столике – я и Сэмми, я и Сэм. Я смотрел на них так, как рассматривают фотографии воры, собирающиеся грабить дом - с интересом, со злобой, с некоторой жалостью даже. Я положил ключи на тумбочку, как делал уже несколько лет, вспоминая, как делал это уже несколько лет. Это было правильно, все кладут ключи на тумбочку, кинул куртку на диван, обернулся на Сэма, который топтался на пороге и осторожно смотрел на меня.

\- Иди в свою комнату, - сказал я. Кажется, так я должен был сказать, во всяком случае, это были первые слова, что пришли мне в голову. Он помчался вверх по лестнице.

Я прошел на кухню. Она оказалась чистой, будто нетронутой. Ни единой тарелки или чашки на столе, закрытые шкафчики, ровный ряд ножей в подставке, стулья плотно придвинуты к столу, два полотенца висят на крючке. Я провел по ним рукой, щупая материал. Обычные вафельные полотенца, которые стоял по два доллара за штуку в любом супермаркете.

Я открыл дверь в ванную – две зубные щетки в стаканчике, крем после и до бритья, бутылка одеколона. Все на своих местах. Все очень похоже на обычный мотель, если не думать, что этот одеколон на самом деле мой, эта зубная щетка с динозавром на конце – Сэмми, эта бритва – моя, а в зеркале на шкафчике отражаюсь именно я. Вы когда-нибудь пытались знакомиться с собой в зеркалах? Я очень советую попробовать как-нибудь. Первое впечатление, говорят, самое верное.

Я поднялся по лестнице, держась за перила, слушая, как скрипят подо мной некоторые ступеньки. Четвертая скрипит, только если наступать ровно посредине, я помнил это, а шестая - если совсем справа. Все действительно оказалось именно так - четвертая посередине, а шестая справа. На минуту можно было даже представить, что обладаешь даром ясновидения.

Я открыл дверь в свою комнату, просто толкнул ее и стоял несколько минут, разглядывая кровать, а точнее, только коричневое покрывало на ней, сплошное коричневое пятно.

Я буквально ворвался в комнату Сэма, мне нужно было убедиться, нужно было увидеть собственными глазами. Он сидел на кровати, перед ним лежали его отвертки – огромный ящик, который я выдал ему, он на нем записывал маркерами разные цитаты из фильмов, которые ему понравились. И в итоге весь этот ящик был расписан, как стена под граффити. Он ждал, что я скажу что-нибудь. Я молчал. На его тумбочке все еще была та склеенная из отверток надпись «Добро пожаловать».

Я все повторял про себя, что это просто иллюзия, я уже бывал в таких, весь этот красивый чистый дом не может быть моим, этот мальчик не может быть Сэмом, он совсем не похож на Сэма, у Сэма совсем другой подбородок, не такой острый, и совсем другие глаза. Это может быть какой-то монстр, какая-то сверхъестественная тварь, которая заняла его место, это может быть призрак или демон, может быть, это демон. Я прошептал «Кристо» еле слышно, все разглядывая этот ящик с отвертками и не в силах поднять глаза. Желтые, зеленые, красные рукоятки этих отверток мелькали перед моими глазами детской каруселью, я сжимал дверь, чтобы не упасть.  
\- Дин, - сказал мальчик, - давай закажем пиццу на ужин?

Я бежал так быстро, что почти не видел, куда бегу. Перед моими глазами все сливалось – золотистый паркет превращался в обои, обои сливались с дверьми, двери - с лестницей, я дергал ручки, цеплялся руками за углы, держался за стены, я бежал.

Кажется, я упал в итоге на лестнице в подвале. Последняя четкая картинка, которую я помню – большая стиральная машина с барабаном, который напоминал мне живот беременной женщины. А потом я скатился по лестнице и упал лицом в пол, и перед глазами все окончательно слилось.

Я не потерял тогда сознание, не отключился, ничего подобного. Я лежал на полу в подвале, дыша досками, застывшей краской и парой тряпок, испачканных в машинном масле. И видел Сэмми, как он водил Импалу, еле дотягиваясь ногой до педалей, и мне приходилось помогать ему, буквально наступать своей ногой на его, как руль в его руках казался огромным, как он любил нажимать на сигнал. И это была моя жизнь, так же, как это был мой дом.

Одно хорошо в подвалах – в них всегда темно. Даже если ты включишь единственную лампочку, больше в подвалах все равно обычно не ставят, она осветит только самый центр, пару коробок, несколько граблей. А в углах все равно будет темно. Я не включал лампочку, чтобы лишний раз не искать углов, мне просто нравилась сама мысль о том, что темно будет независимо оттого, что я делаю. Хоть что-то будет независимо от того, что я делаю.

Я слышал Сэмми, который стучался в дверь и говорил что-то, а потом уходил. Я не отвечал. Я слышал Сэма, который стоял рядом со мной и шептал, что зимой в Аду даже бывает прохладно. Я не знал, что из всего этого правда. Может, и призрака его на самом деле никогда не было.

Я даже не знаю, сколько я провел там. Не думаешь же ты, что я тогда смотрел на часы?

Я честно не знаю, как просить у тебя прощения, как пытаться объяснить то, чего я сам до конца не понимаю. Я сижу в темном подвале среди всех тех предметов, которые складываются в человеческие жизни. Я могу рассказать тебе о каждом, только ты сам прекрасно знаешь, что нужно делать со сломанным телефоном или лопатой без рукояти - этот телефон, к слову, сломал ты сам.

Я до сих пор вижу Сэма рядом с собой, он улыбается и кивает мне, словно я только что под чутким его руководством научился складывать и вычитать дроби. Я не смотрю на него, я знаю, что его нет. Он говорит со мной, рассказывает, как там наверху. Говорит, что присматривает за Сэмми, что с ним все в порядке. Обещает сводить меня на концерт Джона Леннона, с которым успел неплохо подружиться. Спрашивает, как я.

Я спрашиваю его, сложно ли было провести тот ритуал, сложно ли было убить меня. Он говорит, что был уверен - ему удастся выкрутиться. И что Люцифер не так страшен, на самом деле он похож на толстого стриптизера в подвальном клубе. Я верю ему, я всегда ему верил.

Я спрашиваю его - могу ли я все исправить? Он качает головой.

На самом деле, там за коробками ничего нет. Там стоят доски, которыми я все хотел подновить пол в мастерской. Я нарисовал на них маркером два глаза, нос и дугу. Иногда мне кажется, что это Сэм. С ним хорошо разговаривать, всегда было хорошо разговаривать. Сэм умеет слушать.

Мне кажется, что ему неудобно там в углу, и я переношу его поближе, чтобы мы сидели лицом к лицу. Сэм улыбается, я знаю, что он верит в меня, верит, что я смогу все исправить. Я не хочу его подводить, я читаю книжки.

Все становится так просто, когда я наконец понимаю, что надо делать. Сэм подсказывает мне выход, говорит, что на самом деле, это все не так сложно, как кажется поначалу. Нужно только все подготовить, нужно только быть уверенным. Я вполне уверен, мне больше ничего не остается. Я рисую, Сэм смотрит.

Он обещает мне, что после этого с Сэмми все будет в порядке, и с ним тоже. Про себя я не спрашиваю, он вряд ли ответит. Нужно только не забыть ничего, главное не забыть ничего. Я не добавляю «опять».

Когда все готово, я отношу Сэма чуть подальше, чтобы его не задело. И пишу.

Я только хочу сказать тебе, Сэм, Сэмми, если ты когда-нибудь прочитаешь это, что я всегда заботился о тебе, заботился о тебе, как мог. Как только все закончится, с тобой все будет в порядке.

А сейчас мне надо идти. Скоро начнется ритуал. Я слышу, как ты спускаешься по ступенькам.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо Фри, из идеи которой вырос этот фик. Когда мы обсуждали ее несколько месяцев назад, я даже не думала, что смогу это написать и что оно будет настолько большое. Спасибо moody flooder, которая читала кусочно и терпела меня )) без нее я бы в жизни не дописала. Ну и спасибо мальчикам?


End file.
